


Mr & Mrs Solo

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo is an assassin, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Missions Gone Wrong, Morning After, Play it cool Ben, Requested work, Rey is an assassin, Smut, The Truth is Out There, Undercover Missions, sassy Rey, shit is about to hit the fan, some real life vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Mr & Mrs Smith AU/Star Wars fusion - Mr & Mrs Smith basic plot meets the Star Wars universe.Rey's an assassin for the Resistance & Ben Solo is an assassin for the First Order.What happens when they meet and fall in love?  Tell the truth??  No chance!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shwtlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/gifts).



> Thank you to Shwtlee for requesting this fic - hope you like it??? :S
> 
> I like challenges and decided that writing 3 Reylo stories at the same time is nothing compared to writing 4!!!!

o-o-o-o-o

Ben Solo is idly reading a holopad leaning against the reception desk in the only decent hotel in Bilbousa, the capital of Nal Hutta. It’s hot, really hot and his black shirt is clinging to the sweat tracing lines down his back. He’s never been a fan of the heat, much preferring milder or cold climates. But work is work and he’ll go where he needs to, when he needs to. But perhaps next time he’ll choose to not wear all black – shirt, pants and heavy leather boots.

Suddenly there’s an explosion in the distance, but not too far, a couple of streets away perhaps. The sand building trembles and dust cascades down. Ben sighs and sweeps the dust from his holopad and continues reading. The explosions have been going off intermittently for the past ten minutes at varying distances from the hotel.

But Ben’s interest as a whole is peaked so he nods at the receptionist – a young female Twi’lek. She gives him a friendly smile and he returns the gesture.

‘What’s going on? The explosions?’ Ben asks as he gestures into the air with his thumb.

‘Oh apparently someone’s killed the Leader.’ She tells him in a hushed and slightly paniced tone, leaning forward toward him and eyes scanning the space behind him.

Ben feels a presence and casually glances over his shoulder to see the militia that run the city on behalf of the Grand Hutt Council, streaming through the door and heading in his direction.

The Twi’lek takes a step back before scurrying off into the back room, leaving Ben all alone in the lobby area of the hotel. He straightens up and runs his hand through his raven locks, turning slightly to face the ensuing militia.

One walks forward, his blaster poised but Ben isn’t scared or afraid. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’s been on the receiving end of a blaster, and he’s pretty sure it won’t be the last.

‘Off worlder?’ The dark green Twi’lek barks at Ben.

‘Yes.’ He replies, trying to sound non-committal and casual.

‘Are you alone?’ Comes the second question, but just then Ben’s attention is stolen.

Stolen by the most beautiful girl he’s ever laid eyes on. She strides into the hotel, eyes dancing around before settling on him. There are militia surrounding her, barking questions at her in basic and even some testing the waters with other languages. She’s dressed simply in a white tunic, grey vest, grey three quarter pants and scruffy boots, but none of it matters against her natural beauty.

‘Are you alone Miss?’ He hears one forcibly asking her, his arm reaching out to grab her upper arm and draw her attention.

Ben’s own attention is brought back to the Twi’lek standing impatiently in front of him.

‘Well, are you here alone, Sir?’ He snarks and Ben smirks slightly before taking a small step sideways.

‘Hi baby.’ The girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, a sunkissed tan and freckles bridging her nose, says louder than anyone else in the reception.

Ben’s eyes automatically seek out hers and his eyebrow raises slightly for a nanosecond before he realizes that she’s talking to him. He’s her ‘baby’!

‘Hello sweetheart.’ He states loudly and offers the girl a shit-eating grin as he brushes past his interrogator.

‘Are you with him, Miss?’ The man who was going to grab her arm snarls, but has retracted his action after receiving a steely glare from the girl.

‘Yes.’ She hisses, her eyes burning with annoyance as she shoots the Twi’lek a look of building anger.

‘Is she Sir?’ The pale Twi’lek from next to the girl calls across the crowded room in Ben’s direction.

Ben sees the flicker of desperation in her wide hazel eyes, and he knows he could stare into them for hours. He feels that they could see right down to his very soul. She juts her chin slightly in the hope of urging him to agree with her, that they’re together.

‘Yes. She’s with me.’ He eventually answers into the tense air of the room and his eyes don’t leave hers.

‘Very well Sir.’ The dark green Twi’lek replies surprisingly primly for a militant working for the Hutt’s.

He breezes past a transfixed Ben, and the others follow after him as they head off to search for the assassin or assassins who might be hiding within the hotel or grounds.

Slowly as if time is grinding to a halt Ben and Rey walk toward one another before stopping a foot apart. Rey brushes some loose strands of her hair behind her ear as she bashfully looks down at the floor between them, her cheeks burning red with sudden embarrassment.

‘I’m Ben. And you are?’ Ben asks, a touch forcefully and Rey’s head snaps up to meet his gaze.

‘Rey. And thank you.’ She smiles, and her voice is earnest, she does mean thanks.

Ben nods slowly and shrugs as if it was no issue.

‘So what are you doing in Bilbousa?’ He questions.

Neither seems to realise that they’re walking through the lobby toward the courtyard at the back.

‘I’m a mechanic. Scouting for work. What about you?’ She enquires, fiddling a little with her beige arm wraps and snatching occasional glances at her tall companion.

‘I’m a trader. Here on business.’ Ben tells her, his eyes fixed on her as she spares him a glance and a faint smile.

‘Did you hear what happened to the leader? I heard rumours of assassins or an inside job. Someone wasn’t happy and got rid of the problem-‘ She rambles in a low tone.

‘Only to bring more.’ Ben interrupts.

‘More what?’ Rey asks, shaking her head a tiny fraction.

‘Problems. Getting rid of a leader in such a sudden manner tends to lead to anarchy, rioting, general disorder-‘

‘Careful granddad, you might pull a muscle with all that thinking you’re doing there.’ Rey quips teasingly as she steps away from him before turning to face him.

Ben scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest and a wicked teasing smirk spreads across his lips and Rey realizes after a moment that she’s staring at his full bottom lip.

‘You need to be careful there. You still need me.’ Ben smirks.

‘And _you_ need _me_.’ She quickly quips with a quirk of her eyebrows.

Ben snickers knowing that she’s right and shakes his head to himself. Rey spins on her heels and saunters off toward the patio, leaving Ben standing alone.

She turns around, her hand gripping the frame and looks over at Ben.

‘You coming?’ She grins before disappearing into the courtyard.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reaction so far :D The comments + kudos' - they mean a lot (especially in terms of motivation :D)
> 
> Wasn't entirely sure how smutty to make this fic so I think I've found a kind of middle ground - but let me know what you think all the same :)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sitting in Ben’s lap as she sups straight out of a bottle of Corellian whiskey. She’s feeling carefree and a little tipsy. The bottle is half empty as Ben plucks it from her hand and takes a greedy gulp. Rey’s eyes zone in on his Adam’s apple as he swallows and the sight makes her gulp and shift on his lap.

Ben smirks around the lip of the bottle as he watches the flush rise from her neck and creep up to her cheeks. He slowly lowers the bottle from his mouth, letting it linger a little longer against his full bottom lip and watches as she can’t resist the urge to look at his mouth.

They share a charged look as Rey lifts her hand to take the bottle from him, her fingers brush over his and it’s as if a spark passes between them, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

‘Here’s to dodging militia.’ Rey quips before taking a short sip, her eyes on his the entire time.

She offers him the bottle but he doesn’t move an inch apart from tilting his head slightly back, instead there’s a challenging look in his eyes that Rey simply cannot resist. She lifts the bottle toward his mouth, and presses the lip of the brown glass to his pouty bottom lip. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Rey tilts the bottle up so the golden liquid pours down the neck and into his now half open mouth, but his eyes are on her the entire time.

‘To dodging militia.’ He murmurs as she moves the bottle away.

Rey can feel her heart racing, this doesn’t normally happen to her. Not this, not ever. She’s never felt instant attraction to anyone before in her entire life. Her stomach has never flipped at just a simple glance, her breath has never caught in her throat because of the feel of a man’s fingers casually brushing down her spine, like his are now.

Yet here she is, sat in a strangers lap, flirting and drinking and knowing exactly where this is heading. And she feels nervous. She feels scared. But she knows that if she’s scared then it must be important and worth taking a chance.

Suddenly the band in the corner of the courtyard break into song and Rey gets the urge to dance. To let the music drift over her, to be free and to just move. She climbs off Ben’s lap, bottle still in hand and reaches out, offering her free hand to him.

Ben raises his hands in defense and shakes his head, a smile on his lips as he watches her sip more of the whiskey and already sway her hips.

‘Sorry sweetheart, I don’t dance.’ He chuckles, and Rey pouts in temporary disappointment.

But his refusal isn’t going to stop her having a good time, so she sashays further toward the makeshift dance floor that’s already attracted a few other revelers. But her eyes are fixed on the stranger watching her with a predatory stare. 

Ben takes in every single sway of her hips, shake of her butt, shimmy of her shoulders as she lets go and enjoys herself, getting lost in the music while occasionally taking a drink of the whiskey. She is exquisite, beautiful and she’s made his heart beat flutter and his stomach twist. He’s only just met her and already his mind is full of her, and only her. All missions and hits are long forgotten. The only thing on his mind is the young woman he’s watching dance intently.

After a few minutes Rey steps back over. There is a fierce intensity in her eyes and she tosses the bottle to the side and it lands in the greenery. She reaches out and grabs Ben’s wrists.

‘I don’t dance.’ He protests, but still lets her haul him to his feet.

‘And I don’t dance alone.’ She purrs as she steps in closer to him, moving her hands from his wrists and wrapping them loosely around the back of his neck.

Ben takes a sharp breath before stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips, his eyes fixed with hers. He lets his body move with Rey’s, her hips guiding him.

Held by his dark and consuming gaze Rey throws her inhibitions to the wall, which isn’t always a good idea given her profession. But there’s something about this guy that’s drawing her in, and making her loose her self-control.

She licks her lips and pulls Ben’s head down and their lips meet. At first neither of them react, but then they both give in to their passion, desire, lust and alcohol. Their lips move together and their tongues quickly set about exploring with their hungry and passionate kiss. 

Rey lets out a small whimper, it’s been far too long since she’s kissed a man and been kissed by a man in this fashion as she clings onto him. Ben pulls her as close to him as he possibly can, encasing her in with his strong arms, holding her close as he kisses her in a way that’s making him feel lightheaded. 

o-o-o-o-o

Ben slams Rey into the wall next to the door of her hotel room, their lips still attached to one another. Her hands reach for his belt and she deftly undoes it before moving onto the button of his pants.

Ben pushes her vest off her shoulders and Rey lets him remove it all together, as she presses her weight against him. She shifts him backwards towards the bed in the center of the room, while both of them clumsily kick off their boots.

The moment Ben feels the edge of the bed against the back of his calves he sits on the edge, his hands holding onto Rey’s hips. She smiles down at him before peeling off her white tunic to reveal her flesh coloured breast band. Ben’s eyes trail over her toned abdomen, her small, yet pert breasts hidden beneath the fabric, her neck, and lips, before meeting her eyes.

She climbs up onto the bed, straddling him and capturing his lips for another passionate kiss. She softly nips his bottom lip with a gleeful and wicked glint in her eyes as she pushes him down so he’s flat against the bed. 

Rey kisses along his jaw and down his neck, as her fingers start to pop open the buttons of his black shirt. She licks over his pulse thrumming clearly in his neck and it makes him grunt loudly.

As she undoes each button and pushes it open, she ogles his broad toned chest. Rey shifts down his body, grinding and wriggling over his crotch and making him groan.

She slides to her knees on the floor, between his legs taking his pants and underwear with her. Her eyes widen with her greed when she looks straight at his erection. 

Rey sinks her mouth onto him and he lets out a shuddering breath through his nose, his whole body falling back against the mattress as Rey expertly fucks him with her mouth.

Her name tumbles from his lips like a prayer as she draws him closer and closer, his hand tugging loose two of her buns. 

‘I’m going to come. Rey. Rey.’ Ben growls as he untangles his fingers from her hair so she can move back, but she doesn’t.

She lets him come down her throat. It’s never been something she’s particularly liked, but it was her choice. She sits back on her heels and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and a slightly sour expression on her face.

Ben sits up, his eyes wide with wonder and admiration for the woman on her knees.

‘Fuck Rey, you didn’t have to do that.’ He pants as he sits up, running his hand through his hair.

‘No, I didn’t. But I wanted to.’ She shrugs dismissively and gets to her feet.

‘Well, I think I should return the favour, don’t you?’ he murmurs, running his fingers over her taunt belly and looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes with a smirk on his pouty lips.

‘You don’t have to.’ She mumbles.

‘No. But I want to.’ He quips.

He grips her hips and leans down and plants a kiss to her navel. Rey runs her fingers through his hair as he pulls open the fastenings of her pants. Ben looks up at her face as he pushes them down from her hips, over her butt, down her thighs before letting them drop to the floor from her knees. Rey gulps slowly, the look in his eyes is positively ravenous. 

Her body trembles with her growing desire and arousal as he slips his fingers inside the band of her plain white underwear. Her lips purse as she watches him look at her while he removes her panties. Once they’re bunched with her pants she kicks them to the side and Ben wraps his arms around her, just below her butt. 

In a swift move he picks her up and drops her down next to him on the bed. Now it’s his turn to shower her with affection. He crawls up her slender and perfect body, feeling her react to him, just from the heat radiating from his skin. 

He kisses her passionately, his fingers brushing lightly over her jaw, neck and ears. He moves down to her neck, nipping, licking and kissing down along to her collarbone. He pulls her breast band down revealing her breasts and pebbled nipples. 

With a wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face he looks straight at her as he slowly licks her breast and nipple, making her wriggle and moan beneath him. He does the same with her other nipple. He licks them, then sucks them gently. Rey presses her thighs together, trying to get the friction he just wont giver her, yet.

But he gets the hint and moves further down her body, licking a trail from beneath her breasts down to her hipbone. He sucks her skin, knowing that it’ll leave a bruise, a memento of this night.

He sits back on his haunches and Rey pulls her legs up, keeping her knees together. Ben sighs with a wistful look in his eyes as he looks down at her, how she’s biting on her finger and looking up at him. She is like an angel, ready and willing. His own arousal is returning as he parts her legs and takes a rather long and gratuitous look at her sex.

Ben makes himself comfortable between her legs, peppering kisses on the soft skin of her inner thighs before turning his focus to her sex. Rey’s mind blanks out when she feels that first lick of her most intimate area, and she becomes nothing but a whore to her own needs, desires, lust and want.

Rey falls over the edge in a fluttering of cries, moans and his name on her lips. Her whole body is reacting to her climax, but he doesn’t even give her a moment before he’s on top of her, pushing her legs wider and filling her and stretching her with his cock. Her mind is so full of bliss that she doesn’t even register the faint sting, she just needs and wants more. 

More of him, and more of what he can give her and what he’s doing to her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before. 
> 
> Rey wakes alone. Was that one night all she was going to get with the tall, dark and handsome Ben???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful feedback so far :D I breath response :D
> 
> I hope the excellent and talented artist who drew the art that inspired the prompt request from Shwtlee likes or is at least somewhat happy with this fic :s :)
> 
> Just a few minor notes - the food (especially) and maybe some of other little elements are going to be real life things but it's still set completely in the SW universe.
> 
> I wrote this chapter while listening to the gorgeous Mondo Bongo by the late great Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros (which is of course the song in the film Mr & Mrs Smith when they're dancing etc)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes the next morning with a faint satisfied smile already playing on her lips. It has been too long since she’d given so much of herself to anyone, especially a stranger. But Ben doesn’t feel like a stranger. It’s rare for Rey to trust given her isolated, lonely and neglected childhood, but there’s just something about Ben that draws her in and makes her trust him.

She stretches her arms above her head before reaching out to the side, expecting to find a solid mass of a body – Ben’s body. But all she finds is cold emptiness. Her eyes fly open in shock and surprise as she stares at the void where she expected him to be. 

She grips the bed sheet over her exposed breasts and rises up onto her elbows as she scans over the room. She’s alone, it’s obvious from the silence and the clear lack of men’s clothing that had been stripped off and dumped the night before, that he’s gone.

She feels strangely used and alone, which is odd given her line of work. She should be used to being alone, that is the life of an assassin. But she sighs internally as she looks around the room, and the lack of another living being feeds her insecurities and loneliness.

Just then she hears a key in the lock of the front door and her pulse spikes – is it housekeeping already or something much worse? She tenses, her eyes darting to the drawer of the small bedside table knowing that her lightsaber is hidden inside, along with her emergency tracker, some poison and a comms.

The door creaks open and Ben steps into the room and Rey’s whole body instantly relaxes in relief. She smiles up at him as he kicks it closed with the heel of his boot. In his hands he’s carrying a small tray adorned with two mugs of steaming liquid, a plate of toast, some butter, jam and marmalade and cutlery, and a holopad tucked beneath his armpit. 

He strolls casually over to the bed with his own rather sheepish smile and her heart skips a long beat.

‘Hey stranger.’ Rey greets him with an innocent smile and coy shrug of her shoulders.

‘Hey you.’ Ben says as he places the tray down on the mattress at the foot of the bed.

‘There’s no-one around so you’re lucky I managed to bring you this.’ He explains as Rey picks up one of the hot mugs of liquid.

She lifts it to her lips and takes a cautious sip – it’s tea and exactly how she likes it.

‘This is good, and…. exactly how I like it.’ She tells him, her eyes flitting up to meet his as he picks up the other cup that she can smell is caf.

He doesn’t reply. Instead he simply smiles happily and places the holopad down on the bed before stepping over to the doors that lead to the balcony. There’s a slight breeze that makes the voile curtains dance around him as he leans back against the frame, his eyes fixed on her as he sips his caf.

Rey picks up the holopad and swipes her finger over it and it bursts into life. It opens to where he had closed it – a news site reporting on the assassination of the leader of Nal Hutta. Her stomach clenches before easing just as quickly. This is her life, but he can’t know that, she can’t let him find out.

She picks up a slice of toast and delicately spreads some marmalade over it. Her eyes flit up to see Ben watching her with a small smirk on his lips. She takes a bite and her body sags in gratitude of the food, her eyes closing as she chews – it’s been so long, too long in fact since she’d eaten marmalade and it’s too good to even remember. 

Ben watches her with amusement tingeing his dark and brooding eyes, as she wolfs down two slice of toast and marmalade and half her mug of tea without even a pause for breath, but lots of tiny delighted moans. He slowly drinks the contents of his own mug, remaining stood in the balcony doorway.

Rey brushes the crumbs of the toast from around her mouth and chin, and wipes her slightly sticky fingers over the white sheet. She picks up the small pink flower from the edge of the tray and places it in her hair behind her ear, letting her brown hair fall loose around it.

In that single moment Ben Solo knows that he is irreparably lost and in love. The sight of this gorgeous creature sat in nothing but a thin white sheet, having devoured toast like there was no tomorrow, and placing the flower in her hair that he’d taken more time selecting than making the meal itself – takes his breath away and steals his heart.

Rey rises up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her, letting it hang loose at the back as she holds it up at the front. She steps over to doorway to the balcony but stops opposite him. She bows her head slightly before looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes with a sweet and innocent smile toying on her pink and parted lips. 

Ben gulps slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action as his throat goes dry and his cock twitches. She looks incredible standing before him, feigning innocence that he knows she simply cannot posses given what she had done in bed with him for hours until sunrise.

Rey bites her bottom lip, before letting it slowly drag out from beneath her teeth. It’s too much for Ben and he takes a large step forward. He cups the back of her neck, tilting her head back and presses his lips to hers, his mug of caf tossed away and smashing on the floor. It’s not the hot beverage he’s interested in and Rey can feel that as he presses his body against hers, backing her into the doorframe.

Her hands drop from the sheet and rest on his waist as they enjoy a long, slow and sensual kiss. They both know where this is heading, and that they wont be seeing the day until much later.

Explosions echo in the background as the militia fight to retain control and ‘law and order’ of the city until the new leader is elected. 

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and how it's going.
> 
> This was a rather sedate chapter I know, but it just fitted and was nice and gentle to write :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff and the introduction of a certain stormtrooper, gorgeous pilot and adorable ball!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the love and support given this fic so far be it comments, kudos', bookmarks or reads :D
> 
> This chapter is fairly fluffy, no steamy action (of any type :( boo!) but we get to meet Finn, Poe + BB-8, so yay!!
> 
> So far I'm keeping more in line with the film (and the script!) - other than Ben doesn't have a soundboard like Rey because lets be honest Hux is not his friend!!!
> 
> But as we progress I'm sure it will divert from some of the details of the plot from the film.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey are meandering through the bustling crowd of the Entertainment District on the lower levels on Coruscant. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders and hers is holding tightly around his waist. She reaches up and entangles her fingers with his and gives him a shy and sweet smile, to which he grins back at her.

It’s nighttime and they’d just enjoyed a nice meal in a little tiny restaurant nestled down a backstreet, away from the bright and garish neon lights of the main streets. The noise of the lower levels is almost as heavy as the air that hangs like smog. Natural light and fresh air are none existent commodities down in the depths of the city.

‘Step right up ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, creatures of all varieties. Try your luck.’ A man hollers a few feet in front of the browsing couple.

Ben presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head as she hugs him tighter to her, a wistful smile playing on her lips as they brush past an assortment of sentient’s going about their business.

‘What about you little lady?’ The vendor attempts his best charm on Rey who chuckles softly.

She glances up at Ben and tugs his hand in the direction of the firing range.

‘Okay, okay. Two please.’ He snickers, rummaging in his pants pocket and producing some credits and pushing them at the man, who accepts them greedily.

Rey is handed a blaster as she leans against the counter. Ben slots in next to her, his eyes happy and intrigued.

‘Do you know what you’re doing with that?’ He teases and she gives him a swift but hardly harmful elbow to the side.

He grunts and raises his hands in defeat with a pout on his lips.

‘Okay, okay. I won’t question you again.’ He concedes with a wolfish grin as Rey holds the blaster up. She aims, squints and pulls the trigger.

But nothing happens.

Ben chuckles from next to her, and she bites her lips together while feigning embarrassment.

‘You might want to flip off the safety, sweetheart.’ He sniggers folding his arms over his chest and she side eyes him.

With the safety off and a deep breath Rey aims and fires. She hits one out of five shots. She shrugs innocently and Ben smiles almost condescendingly down at her as he picks up a blaster for his turn.

‘Never mind, eh.’ He mutters as he flips off the safety on his blaster, aims and fires.

He hits with four of his five shoots, slightly pulling left in order to miss with his fifth. He doesn’t want Rey to get suspicious at his abilities. He grins down at her and she returns his gaze with narrow eyes.

‘I’m a trader, it pays to know how to defend yourself.’ He tells her, trying to explain away his near perfect go.

‘I want another go.’ Rey demands as Ben goes to step away.

He turns back as Rey picks up the blaster, fierce determination on her face as she aims at the moving targets. Ben hands over the credits to the vendor and Rey turns off the safety.

She shoots and hits with each of her five rounds, perfect bulls-eyes. Ben’s mouth falls open as he looks between her and the targets.

‘How’d you……’ He trails off in surprised disbelief.

Rey shrugs coyly and chews on the inside of her cheek, fearing that maybe she’d gone too far with her competitive nature.

‘Beginner’s luck, I guess.’ She shrugs again.

‘Huh.’ Ben huffs and shrugs before he wraps his arm around her shoulders and presses a tender kiss into her hair as they move away.

‘Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.’ He grins down at her as she turns in his grasp to hug him and press a kiss to the hollow of his throat where his pulse is fluttering away.

‘You said it cowboy.’ She giggles as she looks up and Ben leans forward and captures her lips for a tender kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is in the gym beating the crap out of a punch bag. Finn is standing behind it, holding it steady for her. Poe is sat on a bench watching the pair while peeling off tape from around his knuckles. BB-8 is at his feet.

‘Whoa, whoa, shouldn’t you slow down Rey. You’ve known this guy for all of six weeks. Don’t you think it’s a bit quick?’ Finn questions his voice getting a little pitchy.

She’s just told her two best friends that she’s moving in with Ben, and well Finn wasn’t taking the news too well. 

‘Finn he’s totally amazing. He’s smart, funny and he’s handsome.’ Rey replies while punching the bag.

Finn shakes his head as he glances over at Poe who shrugs.

‘And he’s an amazing shot.’ Rey adds as an after thought which makes both Finn and Poe look suspicious.

‘So what does he do?’ Poe asks as he screws up the tape from one hand into a ball and puts it on the bench next to him.

‘I’m telling you guys he’s perfect. He’s a trader.’ Rey mutters between pants as she continues to pound away on the punch bag.

‘A trader?’ Finn grunts with one particularly fierce jab from Rey.

‘Yeah, he travels a lot. Like me, but we never talk about work. So I can leave my work at work. He never needs to know.’ Rey states as she takes a moment to catch her breath.

‘What about the sex?’ Poe enquires with a cheeky smirk.

‘Poe!’ Finn yelps a look of embarrassment on his face as he glares at his friend who just shrugs.

BB8 echoes Finn’s shock at the question with a high pitched beep and nudge of Poe’s foot. Rey turns to face Poe, trying to disguise her own smirk by biting her lips together. But her broad and beaming grin wins through and Poe snickers.

‘It’s incredible. I’ve never known anything like it. But it’s not just about the sex. It’s as if we’ve got this connection. I look into his eyes and I see something so familiar. It’s like I know all of his secrets and he knows mine, but it doesn’t matter because there’s just something between us. Something indescribable.’ Rey trails off, her eyes casting toward the ground, deep in thought.

Finn and Poe both share skeptical looks and shake their heads. They’ve never known Rey be so open with someone she has known for such a short duration of time. But if she feels so strongly about this Ben guy, who are they to stop her. She’s far too fiercely independent to be talked out of anything she’s set her mind to.

‘Just be cautious, okay? We don’t want to see you heartbroken.’ Poe says as he rises to his feet and tosses the disused tape in the trash.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked the sweetness of this chapter??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this fic, give it a kudos or a comment - I really appreciate it <3
> 
> Brief info:-
> 
> The timeline is way shorter than the one in the film because, well it just is :)  
> Also Ben and Rey are still mad for each other, not like in Mr & Mrs Smith because I can't see them not being crazy for each other forever (not in my fic's!!!)
> 
> I am trying to keep it in line with the film (other than the above points and some that I'll let you know in the future as they happen :D)

o-o-o-o-o

Hosnian Prime – six months later

Ben sits down at the counter his eyes fixed on the holopad propped up on the counter of the island in the kitchen, he sips from a mug of caf. He’s wearing a black dressing down, tied loosely around his middle, revealing his bare chest. He has a serious case of bed hair.

Further inside the apartment Rey rolls out of bed. She’s naked and pads across the room while stretching and rolling her neck and shoulders. She unhooks a robe from the wall and pulls it on. She wanders out of the room and into the kitchen. A shy smile spreads across her lips, as she brushes her hand over Ben’s chest and presses a kiss to the side of his temple.

‘Morning stranger.’ She hums as she sits on the stool next to Ben and lifts the mug of tea to her yawning mouth, and sighs with satisfaction at the perfect tea he’s made her.

‘Morning sweetheart.’ Ben smiles as he leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek, while he runs his hand down her back.

‘Dinner’s at eight, right?’ Ben mutters as he returns his attention to the holopad.

‘Right.’ Rey murmurs as she reaches forward and takes a slice of toast from the small chrome wire rack and picks up a knife to spread marmalade over it.

o-o-o-o-o

That evening

Ben slips in through the glass balcony door, he looks a little ruffled. His clothes are crumpled and his hair is even more of a mess than normal. He pauses by the mirror and tuts softly to himself when he sees a smear of blood red lipstick on the side of his neck. He licks the pad of his thumb before rubbing almost furiously at his skin till is disappears.

Rey is in the kitchen and pulls a baking tray out of the oven. As she turns around she spots Ben in the living room, straightening his clothes out.

‘Hey stranger.’ She calls from the other room, letting him know that she’s seen him.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Ben answers as he meanders through the living room, past the comfy two-seater couch and into the kitchen.

‘Perfect timing.’ Rey smiles warmly at him, as he rests his hand on her hip and presses a tender kiss to her cheek.

‘Perfect, as always.’ He murmurs with a teasing smirk as he brushes his thumb over her hipbone.

‘Oh Ben I got new blinds.’ Rey tells him as he wanders back out of the kitchen.

He pauses and looks over at the large glass door and window he’d just entered through.

‘I thought we talked about this? We don’t need new blinds. Don’t you remember our conversation sweetheart?’ He huffs a little, his jaw tensing a fraction as he looks between the stark white blinds and Rey.

‘I don’t remember.’ Rey pouts, giving him a sweet and innocent smile.

Ben sighs, trying to keep a stern expression, but the way Rey looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes breaks him in an instant. He shakes his head and smiles at her.

‘Well, I think I might just have to remind you later what happens when you forget what I tell you.’ He snickers and Rey blushes from the intensity of his eyes, and then his wink before he disappears from view.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben walks down the corridor and ducks into the master bedroom. It’s a large space with floor to ceiling windows the width of the room. The bed is in the center of the room and is covered in soft dark grey bedding. He looks over his shoulder before activating a panel on the wall. He punches in a code, scans his hand and then his iris. A barely visible door slides open and Ben takes another look down toward the door before turning his attention to the small shelving unit inside the wall. There are a couple of blasters of varying sizes and some explosives nestled in foam padding. He sighs as he slips his lightsaber from his belt beneath his knee length black coat and places it on a small stand hidden inside the unit.

Meanwhile Rey is in the living room standing facing the now closed blinds. Two of the material slats are twisted together near the rail, too high for Rey to reach. She glances over her shoulder to see if Ben is about. After confirming that he’s not around. She focuses on the twisted slats and using the Force readjusts them and closes the blinds completely just as Ben walks back into the living room, now without his coat.

‘What do you think?’ Rey wonders as Ben steps in behind her and wraps his strong arms around her waist.

He rests his chin on her shoulder as he looks up at the brilliant white blinds and furrows his brows.

‘Hmmm.’

‘What does hmmm mean? You don’t like them do you?’ Rey sighs as she steps out of his gasp.

‘No, no. I didn’t say that. They’re just ……too white.’ Ben supplies with a slightly worried expression when he sees the disgruntled look on Rey’s face.

‘Too white? Just because you love nothing but black and grey does not mean I want to live in the dark.’ Rey huffs as she folders her arms over her chest as she stares intently at her boyfriend.

Ben raises his hands in defeat and Rey allows a very tiny smile of triumph play across her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Later

Ben is sat one end of the small dining table and Rey is at the other end. Ben tucks into the meal Rey has prepared and gives a noise of appreciation for the food.

‘Mmm, this stew is to die for. Did you do something new?’ 

‘I added peas.’ Rey replies dryly, not even glancing up at him and remaining focused on her own dish.

Ben nods, not even looking up at her.

‘Hey sweetheart, can you pass me the salt?’ Ben asks as he glances up at his girlfriend.

‘It’s in the middle of the table, Ben.’ Rey replies a little curtly.

‘Is that the middle?’ Ben retorts and Rey bristles, placing her knife and fork down – she’s always hated having to use utensils to eat with, much preferring her own fingers and now he’s pissing her off.

‘Well, it’s between you and me. You’re on one end and I’m on the other.’ Rey fires back at him, her jaw tensing.

They stare at one another in a stand off, a battle of wills and resolve. But Rey knows that she will win, she always does with Ben. He always gives in to her, in the end. She always gets what she wants when he’s concerned.

With a soft huff Ben pushes his chair back, it screeches noisily on the floor. He rises to his feet and grabs the saltshaker before sitting back down. Rey can barely hide her smile, yet another victory.

o-o-o-o-o

With their dinner just about finished and the air of tension remaining between the two Ben quickly gets to his feet. He picks up his plate, utensils and glass and slips out of the room toward the kitchen.

Just as he’s placing the dishes into the dishwasher he hears the comms panel in the hall beep – it’s his line.

‘I’ll get it.’ He calls, dashing from the kitchen and into the hall.

He punches in a code on the comms panel and a message comes up on the screen – a target. He takes a long breath, sending the information to his holopad and then deleting it off the screen before closing the comms down.

‘Hey sweetheart, I’ve got bad news. Looks like I’ve got to go out. Someone wants to do a deal tonight, otherwise they’re going to pull out.’ Ben talks loudly as he hurries down the hall toward the bedroom.

‘Oh, okay honey.’ She calls, her shoulders sagging with disappointment.

Just then the comms panel beeps again, but this time it’s Rey’s line. She dives up from where she’s still sitting in the small dining room and all put sprints to the comms panel. She types in her code and a message comes up on the screen – a target.

Rey takes a sharp breath as her eyes skit down the hall to where she can hear Ben. He’s quickly changing from the lounge clothes he’d put on for the evening.

‘Ben, honey. I’ve got a call out, so I’ll be out too. So it’s fine.’ Rey calls as Ben comes out of the bedroom with a black leather bag in his hand.

‘Okay sweetheart.’ He mutters as he swiftly walks toward her, and quickly pecks her lips before disappearing into the living room to get to his speeder.

‘I’ll see you later okay?’ Rey calls after him, as she makes her way to the bedroom to get changed.

‘Yeah, later.’ Ben shouts in the distance as he steps out through the glass door.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too boring??? :s


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to deal with his target while Rey goes to deal with hers, but can they still keep each other in the dark about who they really are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support :D

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is sat in his Upsilon-class command shuttle. It’s docked on a spaceport in Coruscant. He takes a deep breath before pulling on his leather gloves, flexing his fingers to check comfort and fit. 

He gets to his feet and grabs his lightsaber and hooks it onto his belt beneath his black robe. He picks up a holopad and checks the credit balance before shoving it into his pocket and heading out of the shuttle.

o-o-o-o-o

Also on Coruscant

Rey takes a long deep breath as she steps off the bottom rung of the ladder of her rather battered and aged T-70 X-wing fighter. BB-8 whistles at her as she brushes the skirt of her little black dress down and pulls her black leggings off revealing her toned and tanned legs.

‘I’ll be fine BB-8, don’t worry.’ She smiles as she crouches down next to a hold-all she’s dropped down before climbing out. 

She opens it up and retrieves a pair of bright electric blue stilettos, a handbag, a small mirror and a make up bag. She shoves the leggings into the bag and finishes getting ready. 

o-o-o-o-o

Ben walks confidently down the dark and narrow corridor of a club in the Entertainment District of the lower levels. The heavy beat of the music radiates behind him, but he is walking with single-minded determination. He stops outside a door with a small plaque stating ‘PRIVATE’ – he’s in the right place then. 

He opens a door and steps into a dimly lit room. There are three men sat at a small table all wearing lightweight armor. They all look up at Ben in unison as the door closes behind him.

‘Out. This is a private game.’ One of them snaps at Ben, who doesn’t move.

‘I was looking for the bathroom.’ He drawls, his voice slow and drunk sounding.

‘Well it’s not in here. Now fuck off.’ Another of the men barks, but still Ben doesn’t budge.

‘Are you playing Sabacc? Can I sit in?’ He enquires as he looks down at the table in front of them.

‘Private game, fuck off.’ The third man barks, but Ben steps forward anyway.

‘Hey I’ve got the credits.’ He reaches for the small holopad in his pants pocket and the men around the table instinctively reach for their blasters.

‘Whoa, that’s cool, you’re cool. We’re all cool.’ Ben slurs, swaying a little as he looks at the blasters on each of their hips, while showing his holopad to them all, it displays a fair amount of credits.

‘Anyone interested? Come on, anyone? No, no? That’s okay, okay. You’re all just scared I’ll wipe you out. It’s fine.’ Ben rambles, swaying and dropping his holopad on the floor.

He bends down to grab it and deliberately hits his head on the back of the empty chair before straightening up.

‘Hey here’s an empty chair.’ He slurs as he holds onto the back.

‘That’s Tasu Leech’s chair.’ One of them snaps.

‘Where is he? I don’t see Tasu Leech? Do you see Tasu Leech? Where is he? I guess you won’t mind if I sit here while you wait. We can have a game to pass the time. I quite like Sabacc.’ Ben chuckles as he pulls the chair out and plonks himself down, looking between them all.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls her three buns out and flattens down her hair, as she rides the elevator up the luxurious hotel. The skirt of her skintight black dress barely grazes her thighs, and her push-up bra gives her more cleavage than nature gave her. She’s wearing pretty natural make-up apart from the electric blue lipstick to match her high-heels.

The elevator pings and Rey saunters out, walking with an air of confidence towards a door at the end of the corridor. She pauses for a moment before knocking. It slides open and she’s greeted by a sentient being with a red helmet covering his face. She doesn’t even bat an eyelid as he reaches forward to check out the bag she’s carrying – seeing the whip, rope and cuffs.

He gives a single nod and Rey smirks as she passes him into the opulent suite of the hotel. She sashays toward the bedroom and slips through the door, locking it before turning round with a coy smile on her lips.

Lounging back on the large leather bed is Bala-Tik. He looks up the length of her before sitting up straight and a lecherous grin spreads across his lips.

‘Unfortunately I have to be off world soon, so this can’t take long.’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry this will be over before you know it.’ Rey smiles sweetly as she steps over to the bed and places her bag down.

Bala-Tik licks his lips as he drinks in the sight of her and Rey feels her skin prickle with revulsion. 

‘So then. What would you like me to do?’ She simpers while looking down at him.

Bala-Tik smirks and reaches forward, his hand brushing up the back of Rey’s thigh toward the hem of her dress. His middle finger runs beneath the material and along the crease where her butt meets the top of her thigh. Rey bites the inside of her cheek, fighting off her urge to shudder and punch him in the face.

‘I want you to take your dress off. Slowly.’ He whispers, not taking his eyes off her.

Rey smiles as she takes a small step back before reaching round and unzipping her dress. She pushes it slowly down her body, teasing him with her body and leaving her standing in just beautiful black satin underwear.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You’ve got so many tells. I could read you like a book pal.’ One of the gang members scoffs and Ben just chuckles very softly to himself.

A young green female Twi’lek enters the back room with a tray of drinks. She places the drinks down on the table, one in front of each of the men, even Ben, who keeps his head down. She turns and leaves.

‘Who are you?’ Tasu Leech barks as he appears in the doorway and the rest of his gang sit up a little straighter, whereas Ben just stays as he is.

‘Looks like you’re game’s over pal.’ The man to Ben’s left states as Ben turns to look over his shoulder.

‘Oh, you’re Tasu Leech? No kidding.’ Ben says, now sounding less drunk.

Tasu Leech steps into the room, slamming the door close behind him. The other men scramble to their feet while Ben remains seated. He slowly grips his gloved hand around his lightsaber.

‘I asked a question.’ Tasu Leech snarls as he advances on Ben.

‘I’m Kylo Ren.’ Ben announces as he rises to his feet.

He freezes the three-gang members in place with a single wave of his hand, as he pulls out his lightsaber. He spins around to face Tasu Leech, his saber now lit, as the gang boss scrambles to pull his blaster from its holster.

Ben takes a very large step and plunges his volatile red blade through his targets chest. He rips it back out and Tasu Leech gargles and slowly looks down at the angry and gaping wound in his chest. He falls to his knees and Ben steps back, before Tasu Leech slumps forward, dead. Ben slowly turns round to face the rest with a devious smirk. He sees the fear in their eyes as they each strain in desperation to break free of the Force hold he has them in.

Feeling bold and confident he steps over to the nearest one and breaks his hold on him as he stabs him with his lightsaber. The man slumps to the ground, dead. Ben steps toward the next one.

o-o-o-o-o

Bala-Tik is topless on his knees on the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands gripping the bedding tightly.

‘You naughty, naughty boy. You’ve been very, very bad.’ Rey states as she runs the tip of the whip up and down his spine.

‘I’m a very, very bad boy.’ Bala-Tik pants.

‘Oh, yes you are. A very bad boy.’ Rey snarls as she stretches out her hand and her lightsaber flies into her hand. 

She ignites it in a flash. Bala-Tik just about has time to turn his head before she stabs him through the back. He cries out in pain as she rips it back out and he slumps forward and dies.

Just as quickly there’s a knock on the door and Rey’s eyes fly up.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben turns off his fiery red blade and hooks it to his belt, as he looks around the room at the four men. All of them are dead on the floor. It only took a couple of minutes, no time at all. He looks down at the glass of Corelia brandy and picks up the glass before downing it in one. He then throws the glass at the wall and it smashes before leaving.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey shoves her lightsaber down the front of her dress between her cleavage. She pushes the window open and looks down, its one hell of a way down. Her life as a scavenger taught her well, especially about heights so this is a walk in the park.

She grabs the one handle of her bag and attaches it to a light fitting just above the widow. She climbs up onto the ledge, takes a deep breath and glancing over her shoulder as the door to the suite burst apart.

She jumps out of the window with the other handle in her hand just as a blaster bolt shoots past her head. The bag comes apart to reveal itself as a cable as she elegantly descends the side of the building toward the ground.

o-o-o-o-o

Later

Rey breathes a sigh of relief that Ben’s speeder isn’t there when she pulls up. She hops off and runs inside, needing to get out of the dress and look like she’s spent her evening elbow deep in an engine and not killing a gang leader.

She’s just kicked off her heels, and peeling off her dress when she hears the glass door slide open. She grabs her lightsaber and opens the invisible panel in the bottom of the wardrobe and puts it inside.

‘Rey?’ Ben calls as he steps inside their apartment.

‘In here.’ She shouts as she tosses the dress into the foot of the wardrobe, stepping back and taking a deep breath.

Ben appears in the doorway and she gives him a warm, loving smile.

‘Hey you.’ He smiles, as he looks her up and down, standing there in her underwear.

‘Hey stranger.’ She bites on her bottom lip, feeling a little shy beneath his gaze.

‘Are you cheating on me?’ He suddenly asks and Rey jumps with surprise.

‘What? No, of course not. What makes you say that?’ She stammers, feeling her face burn hot.

‘Just what you’re wearing.’ He gestures to her black satin bra and panties.

‘What, no. I put this on before, I didn’t have time to get changed. That’s all. Why don’t you like it.’ She asks, almost purrs, turning it back on him as she wiggles a little.

‘Oh, no. I like it. I like it a lot.’ He smiles, stepping forward toward her and gently gripping her waist.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips and she tastes alcohol on his breath and pulls back.

‘Have you been drinking?’ She questions gently as she places her hands on his arms.

‘Oh, yeah. They wanted to celebrate the deal. So I had one.’ He murmurs as he steps forward and Rey steps back, now pressed against the wardrobe.

‘How’d you get on?’ He mumbles against the skin of her neck as he hands travel lower, down her thighs.

‘Fine, yeah fine.’ She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

‘Uh-huh.’ Ben murmurs absently as he hoists her up and she complies by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He steps them over to the bed, he raises one knee onto the mattress before lowering her down, kissing her deeply. His fingers lightly brush over the bare skin of her sides and Rey lets out a tiny moan.

‘You’re still dressed.’ She murmurs against his full lips.

Ben pulls back and quickly pulls off his black shirt, mussing up his hair even more. Rey’s eyes scan over his toned and almost defined torso, trailing down the line of hair from his belly button to beneath his pants. His hands reach up and he slowly undoes his belt. His eyes are on her face, watching her watch his hands.

‘Ben, stop teasing me.’ She whines, rubbing her thighs together, and he sniggers.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo and Rey are both given the same target. It can't go wrong right?

o-o-o-o-o

Ben quietly places a couple of blasters and bombs into a metal suitcase before closing the panel in the wall, casting his eyes over at his sleeping girlfriend. He steps over and presses a kiss to Rey’s temple before hurrying out of the bedroom, down the corridor and out the glass doors to his speeder. 

Rey’s eyes fly open and she quickly sits up. She darts out of bed and over to the wardrobe and gets her lightsaber out and a couple of other weapons. She walks through the apartment to the kitchen; placing the weapons down on the counter before picking up the cup of tea he’d left her. She smiles affectionately.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben pulls on his mask before getting up out of the seat of his shuttle. He strides down the ramp to be greeted by Phasma.

‘Sir.’ She greets him, her voice modulated because of her mask.

‘Phasma.’ He replies as they begin to walk toward the command room.

She hands him a holopad and he glances down at it.

‘You’ve got your clearance codes for Jakku, location co-ordinates. Everything you need.’ She informs him as they step through a door to find a redhead standing in front of a high-tech databank.

‘Quite the body count this week. We have a priority one, so we need your expertise.’ The redhead states as he glances over at the two, his arms folded over his chest. 

‘The target is an Unkar Plutt. A Crolute. He’s a junkyard boss on Jakku who’s been selling highly classified weapons to gangs in the Outer Rim. He’s a direct threat to the galaxy.’ Hux states as he flips through the images on the screens.

‘All you need to know is in your datapack.’ He adds, turning to look at Ben with a clear sneer of contempt on his pale face.

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile on D’Qar Rey climbs out of her X-wing and is greeted by Finn.

‘Hey.’ She smiles at her friend.

‘Hi, the General wants to see you right away.’ He quickly tells her and she nods before they both rush off.

They walk down the steps into the slightly outdated control room of the Resistance headquarters.

‘Rey.’ General Organa calls as she steps from a group of tech officers over to Rey who’s standing with Finn.

‘General.’ Rey smiles warmly at the diminutive commander of the Resistance.

‘We’ve got a situation. You know that the First Order would love to see us burn. So I need you to handle this, personally.’ General Organa begins.

‘Target?’ 

‘Unkar Plutt. Your old scrapyard boss.’ General Organa replies and glances up at the young woman to gage any reaction, but Rey gives none.

‘We’re just putting the datapack together now. We need this quick, clean and contained.’ General Organa states clearly, her eyes steely.

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ Rey nods assured.

‘We’ve only got one shot at this. Don’t fail.’ General Organa adds before dashing away leaving Rey and Finn.

o-o-o-o-o

Jakku

Rey is dressed in her old scavenger clothes as she sits on her old speeder a safe distance from Niima Outpost. She presses a key on her holopad and three dots on the screen turn from green to red. A message comes up ‘charges armed.’ She smiles to herself. 

But then her smile fades when she sees the imposing shuttle of Kylo Ren land near the concession stand belonging to Unkar Plutt.

‘Kriff.’ She swears as she looks through her imaging equipment.

‘Finn, come in.’

‘This is Finn, over.’ 

‘Are you getting this?’

Back on D’Qar Finn, Poe, General Organa and others are watching a blurry image on the screen.

‘Affirmative.’ Finn sighs, knowing that Kylo Ren is all Rey needs right now.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo Ren strides down the ramp of his shuttle and heads toward the tented concession stand at the same time as Unkar, who’s walking from the other direction. Rey watches him through her almost outdated binoculars.

‘I’m not letting that son of a bitch get this one. I can take Plutt out before he gets there.’ Rey says into the mic on her headset.

‘Abort mission.’ General Organa orders.

‘I have a shot.’ Rey counters.

‘Abort mission Rey.’ General Organa snaps, but Rey doesn’t listen.

‘I’m taking the shot.’ She states and presses the fire button on her holopad.

The charges explode around the concession stand, blowing it up. Rey had already done some ground work, clearing the area of the scavengers, locals and traders. Now she scans the area through her binoculars for Kylo Ren, but the smoke and sand doesn’t make it easy. 

o-o-o-o-o

Ben climbs to his feet, his breath coming out a little raspy and he coughs inside his mask. He looks around, and sees something shine in the developing sunlight on other side of the destroyed village.

‘Zoom in on the far side of the village.’ He orders into his mic and the image on the screen on the visor zooms in.

He sees a heat source, identified as human and he feels his burning anger, they must have something to do with the explosion.

‘Fire on the opposite side of the village.’ He orders and a TIE fighter races in overhead.

‘Fuck.’ Rey yelps as she sees the TIE fighter break the atmosphere. 

She quickly starts the engine on her speeder and takes off as fast as she can humanly can, dodging out of the way of shot after shot. But some of them are closer than she’d have liked and one hits a little too close and sends her flying through the air in a cloud of sand and smoke.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lifts his hands to his mask and pulls it off, allowing fresh air to be drawn into his lungs. He coughs some more before turning his head to look around toward what once was Unkar Plutt’s business, now left in a pile of ruined tents and twisted metal. He drops the mask into the sand before walking through the destruction. His brows narrow a fraction as he pauses where he’d seen the shimmer. He crouches down and picks up a battered and broken pair of binoculars.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :)
> 
> And you're patience :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey return to their respective organisations and soon have their eyes opened!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos' - it means a lot to know that people are interested in reading this story :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey hurries down the steps into the control room of the Resistance on D’Qar. Finn springs up from his seat the moment he sees her and rushes over to hug her.

‘Thank the maker you’re okay.’ He gasps as he hugs her tightly.

Rey pats his back and he lets her go before looking her up and down as if he’s searching for any injuries.

‘You are okay, aren’t you?’ He quickly adds, holding her upper arms and his eyes dark, concerned and searching.

‘Yes, Finn. I’m fine. I’m fine.’ She appeases him with a warm smile.

‘Good. You had me worried.’ Finn mumbles, looking a touch embarrassed as General Organa approaches the friends.

‘Are you okay Rey?’ General Organa asks, but there’s a clip in her tone that lets Rey know she isn’t pleased with her behavior.

‘I’m fine thank you General. And I got the job done.’ She adds, turning to face her boss, her eyes full of steely determination and self-belief.

‘You did. But you also defied direct orders. You cannot go around doing as you please. I told you to abort the mission and you went against a direct request from your superior. That is unacceptable Rey.’ General Organa chastise her, and Rey feels a flurry of anger and embarrassment at the fact everyone is watching.

‘I took out Unkar Plutt as requested. I did my job. And I did it well.’ Rey remains defiant, but resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest, she doesn’t want to look petulant.

‘You nearly killed the First Order’s number one assassin. Do you think they will take this lightly? Do you think he will take this lightly? Because I don’t. You’re marked now. So, for the foreseeable, until this dies down you will be off missions.’ General Organa tells her clearly with a tone that says do not argue.

‘But-but-‘ Rey can’t help herself as she starts to protest.

‘I wouldn’t if I were you.’ General Organa retorts as she crosses her arms over her chest and quirks an eyebrow.

The two women remain locked in their mini standoff, both waiting for Rey’s impulsive nature to get the better of her. Thankfully it doesn’t and they let out a collective breath.

‘Now. I think we should review your mission.’ General Organa announces and turns on her heels and heads over to the monitor in the center of the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben strides into the control room on the Finalizer and the whole place falls silent. He dumps the broken pair of binoculars on a tech’s desk. The technician jumps out of his skin before turning his eyes up to the masked man.

‘Find out who those belongs to. Now.’ Ben snarls, still embodying Kylo Ren, still pissed and still angry.

He goes over to the window, resting his leather gloved hands on the sill and stares out into the always in motion sky.

‘What the fuck happened?’ Hux snarls, eyes bulging and hands clasped tightly behind his back as he approaches Ben.

‘There was another player.’ Ben mutters, not even turning to look at the redhead.

‘There was a witness. A witness who got away.’ Hux snaps as he begins to pace a tight path back and forth.

‘They weren’t a witness. Those charges weren’t mine. Do you think I would have landed so close if they were mine? Whoever this person is, _they_ took out Unkar Plutt not me.’ Ben snaps, feeling his anger, bewilderment and frustration run icy through his veins.

‘You know the rules Ren. We do not leave witnesses. Find out who this witness was and _sort it out_. You have forty-eight hours. Do you understand?’ Hux barks, eyes fully focused on the masked man.

Ben slowly turns his head to look at General Hux. No further words are exchanged and Hux marches off.

Ben turns to look at the tech he’d appointed the task of finding out who the mystery witness was. They cower beneath his masked gaze and duck down behind their consol.

o-o-o-o-o

General Organa nods at Lieutenant Connix to play the footage from the mission. The petite blonde presses for the video to play as Rey, Finn, Poe and a couple of other senior members of the Resistance gather round to watch. The footage begins with nothing of interest.

‘Fast forward.’ General Organa orders as she folds her arms over her chest.

Connix forwards the footage to first shot of the imposing shuttle of galaxy renowned First Order assassin Kylo Ren. She presses play and they all watch in silence.

Rey’s eyes narrow as she watches the aftermath of the explosion. She’d already turned and run by this point. Fleeing from the TIE Fighter. She leans forward a fraction, her intrigue piqued as she watches Kylo Ren walk through the debris of what once was Unkar Plutt’s life and livelihood.

There’s something about him that seems strangely familiar. The way he walks and carries himself, she rcognises the gait, but can’t quite put her finger on it.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where are you with finding who the binoculars belong to?’ Ben clips as he stops next to the desk of the tech.

‘I’m just downloading the memory card Sir. The technology is very dated. Whoever this belongs to is really working with some old tech. I’ve not seen it for years. But I think we’re getting close.’ The technician tells him, with only a slight crackle of fear in his voice and blush high on his cheeks.

He leans in toward the screen and squints as he quickly reads over the various data appearing on the screen.

‘There we go. The memory card is registered to the Resistance.’

Ben tenses and is grateful that no one can see him grind his teeth beneath his mask.

‘If you give me a second I should be able to bring up the users name. They’re not brilliant at hiding things. Not with this dated technology.’ The tech rambles on as Ben breathes in deeply and clenches his fists a little.

‘Got it. Right the user is named simply Rey.’ The technician announces as he turns his head to look up at the man covered in black garbs.

‘Fuck.’ Ben hisses under his breath and clenches his fists in sudden shock.

o-o-o-o-o

The footage continues and Rey can feel her breath tighten in her chest as they all watch Kylo Ren reach up and pull off the imposing mask. They’re all about to see the man behind the mask, the human form of the best assassin in the galaxy.

Rey sees a crop of dark almost shoulder length hair and her heart skips a beat. But it starts to pound loudly in her chest when the man turns towards the perimeter camera and her jaw slackens and her whole body freezes.

‘Ben.’ Rey and General Organa say in unison.

The whole room falls even more silent as Rey and General Organa turn to look at one another, eyes wide and shocked. Everyone else’s eyes are on the pair, watching with silent intrigue and confusion.

‘How do you know Ben?’ General Organa fires first, just as Rey’s brain registers a question.

‘How do you know Ben?’ Rey mumbles the very same question a fraction later.

‘He’s my son.’

‘He’s my boyfriend.’

Again both reply at the same time and now everyone’s faces fall into stunned disbelief. Rey and General Organa study the other, both of their brains running in overdrive and are still somewhat unable to process what the other had just said. Son. Boyfriend.

There’s a beep and everyone jolts slightly. There’s an incoming call. Connix is the first to react and presses receive and listens.

‘Um, Rey. It’s your um, boyfriend….Ben. He wants to know what time dinner is.’ Connix mutters, her face turning a dark shade of red.

Rey’s eyes flit from her boss’ to the young female officer.

‘Seven. Tell him dinner’s at seven.’ Rey replies and General Organa’s eyes narrow.

‘You are not killing my son.’ General Organa states firmly.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think - it really helps to know what you think and where I'm going right, where I'm going wrong etc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos'!!! Thank you so much :D <3

o-o-o-o-o

Ben turns off the engine of his speeder. The lights in the apartment are on, so he knows that Rey’s home. Hux had told him to deal with the witness, and well he’s nothing if not professional. So deal with the witness he will.

He slowly walks through the glass doors and scans the living area. Empty. His hand brushes over his lightsaber hanging from his belt beneath his long black coat. He creeps through the living space and turns to corner to find Rey just stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of plates and food in her hands.

‘Ben, you scared me, creeping around like that.’ She chastises him as a blush forms on her cheeks.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles and looks a little bashful.

‘Anyway you have perfect timing. Dinner is ready.’ She beams as he steps forward and presses a kiss to her lips.

‘Perfect. As always.’ He replies as Rey sashays into the dining room, with a chuckle.

Ben follows to find the room is decked out with candles and soft background music. It’s a very romantic setting.

‘You did all this for me?’ He sounds surprised and trying to disguise his suspicions.

‘I missed you.’ She purrs as she unloads the tray of food onto the table.

‘I missed you too, sweetheart.’ He answers, and his chest suddenly hurts.

Rey nods for him to sit down and he slowly does, feeling tense and ill at ease. This is the woman he’s passionately in love with, a woman that is also a trained killer.

Rey skips off out of the door leaving him alone with his dark and worrying thoughts. He needs to get out of this alive, but more so he needs Rey to get out of this alive. He starts to think of ways he can subdue her and leave her unconscious. Then he concludes that he’s going to have to use the Force and wipe her memory. He’s not a fan of doing that, but when needs must.

She walks back into the room with a steaming roast on a silver platter and smiles proudly at him. He returns the smile as she places it down in the center of the table.

‘Mmm. Pot roast. My favourite.’ He murmurs with his forced smile as he watches her lift the carving knife off the tray.

He watches as it glints in her hand and rises to his feet.

‘Sit down sweetheart, I’ll carve.’ He takes the knife from her hand and she gives him a soft smile before sitting down.

‘So how was work?’ He enquires carefully as he slices the meat.

‘Well actually…. there was a little problem.’ She starts as he places some tender and steaming meat on her plate.

‘A problem?’ He tries to sound only vaguely interested, as he places some meat onto his plate before placing the knife down.

‘Yeah. A double booking.’ She replies, eyes flashing up to meet his as he sits down at the other end of the table.

Ben pauses, as he pours gravy over his meat.

‘So was the problem resolved?’ He asks, continuing to season his dinner.

‘Not yet. But don’t worry, it’s all in hand.’ She smiles as she cuts off a chunk of meat and bites into it, eyes on his.

‘Mmm. This is really good. Have you done something new?’

‘Ben, you always ask-‘

‘That’s because I always forget how good your pot roast is.’

She scoffs and smirks before they eat in a slightly uneasy silence.

‘So, how was your day?’ She asks.

‘Had a few problems myself. Something didn’t quite add up.’

‘Have you fixed it?’ She enquires as they both continue to eat their meal.

‘Still working on it.’ He replies as he looks up and their eyes lock for a moment.

‘Have some wine.’ Rey purrs as she gestures toward the bottle of red wine closer to him than her.

He nods and reaches forward and picks up the bottle. He pours himself half a glass, before rising to his feet and stepping round the table to pour her a glass. Rey tenses, her nostrils flaring a little as her lips thin out.

‘I don’t want any.’ She tells him just as he reaches her side, her eyes straight ahead.

Ben looks down at her with narrow eyes and his suspicion peaks – there must be something in the wine. He allows the bottle to slip from his grasp, not expecting Rey to dart her hand out and grab the bottle. Their eyes meet, wide and unexpected. The shock of what she’d done makes her release the bottle and it falls onto the white faux-fur rug, staining it blood red.

Rey and Ben react at the same time, both springing into action and heading to the door.

‘I’ll get a towel-‘ Rey yelps.

‘No, I’ll get it.’ Ben retorts, as he bounds toward the kitchen.

He closes the door behind him, panting and his mind reeling. He hears a door slide open. He grips his lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other, and dashes out of the room and down the hall.

‘Rey. Sweetheart?’ He calls sweetly as he looks into the dining room and finding it empty.

He enters the living space to see the glass double doors open. He bolts forward just in time to see Rey racing off on her speeder.

‘REY.’ He hollers and sprints forward to the edge, seeing Rey glance back over her shoulder.

Ben hooks his lightsaber on his belt as he sets off sprinting along the width of their building, rushing through their neighbours balconies while keeping an eye on his girlfriend as she tries to speed through the busy Coruscant traffic.

Rey puts her foot down as she peeks over her shoulder to see her boyfriend chasing after her.

‘How could I be so stupid?’ She mutters to herself with clear anguish on her face as she continues to work

They’re almost level as Rey hits heavy traffic that grinds to a stop. She’s breathing heavily, her eyes awash with unspent tears. She looks over her shoulder at the interconnected buildings and sees Ben hurrying through a full restaurant bar patio.

Just as he gets to the fencing he is pushed in the back. It sends him sprawling forward, blaster in hand. He fires off a single shot as he falls down. The bolt flies past Rey’s head, making the tendrils of hair ruffle slightly.

‘Oh fuck.’ He cries out as he hauls himself to his feet and looking at his furious girlfriend.

‘Sweetheart, it was an accident.’ He coos but Rey pulls out a blaster and fires off a couple of shots in quick succession in his direction.

He’s quick to react and raises his hand and freezes them in mid air and Rey’s mouth falls open as she stares at his power. A power she never knew he possessed, how could she have been so stupid.

‘Rey, we need to talk. You’re overreacting.’ He calls, but she can’t listen, she won’t listen.

She slams her foot down and speeds off as the lights change, leaving Ben to deal with the blaster bolts suspended in midair and all directed at him and the crowded restaurant behind him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> As always please feel free to let me know what you think, where I'm going wrong etc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos' :D

o-o-o-o-o

D’Qar

Rey knocks loudly on a non-descript front door.

‘Okay, okay I’m coming.’ She hears a voice call from inside – she recognises him.

‘Open up.’ She demands impatiently and rather petulantly.

The door opens to reveal Finn in a t-shirt and shorts looking half asleep, rubbing the sleep from his one eye.

‘What the hell happened to you?’ Finn grumbles as he steps aside for her to enter.

‘Ben.’ She sighs with sorrowful eyes as she brushes past her best friend and into his apartment.

‘He tried to kill me.’ She scoffs as the two of them walk into the small open plan apartment and find Poe and BB8 sat on the couch.

She’s still feeling raw and bitter at what happened between them, how close that blaster bolt came to her head. But then she recalls the look of absolute horror on his face at what had almost happened and she knows in her heart of hearts that he had no intention to cause her any harm, least of all kill her.

o-o-o-o-o

The Finalizer

‘What? Your girlfriend is the witness from Jakku? The one who took out Unkar Plutt?’ Hux spits exasperated as he marches back and forth in a straight line, hands gripped tightly behind his back and eye glaring at Ben.

Ben is sat on a two seater black couch. His mask is on the seat next to him as he leans his elbows on his knees and runs his hands through his mane of dark hair. He looks tired. Phasma steps into the room with a glass of whiskey and hands it to Ben. He accepts it with a wry smile before downing it in one.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat at the breakfast bar, a cold beer slowly being turned around and around in her hands.

‘Okay. Here’s the upside. You kill him. And nobody’s better at that then you are. And then it’ll be over.’ Finn nods to himself as he grips the end of the counter and looks at his friend.

‘I’m not killing him, Finn.’ Rey mutters with a tired sigh as she glances over at her friend.

‘He almost killed you, literally.’ Finn snaps, hands flying up into the air in shock.

‘It was an accident.’ She grumbles.

Finn looks stunned before looking at Poe who shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest from his position leaning against the back of the couch.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What if this was a mission? For her to get close to you, gather intelligence and use it against the First Order? To ruin us?’ Hux worries as he pauses to stare out into dark space.

Ben sighs. It’s just him and Hux again. Phasma had gone off to attend to her duties, leaving him alone with the frantic noise that is Armitage Hux. He’d not stopped talking from the moment Ben had arrived on the ship and told him.

‘They’ve probably been laughing at you this entire time. Thinking how cleaver they are. How smart they’ve been to get you, Kylo Ren, off guard. Smitten by a pretty face. But no, this doesn’t have to be the end. No, not at all. In fact, it’s just the start.’ Hux snickers as he turns his head to look at Ben over his shoulder, a devilish smirk on his pale face.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sups her beer and sighs loudly as Finn rambles on about why she should kill her boyfriend and their boss’ son.

‘For the last time Finn I am not killing Ben.’ She snaps and he glares at her.

‘What? Why not?’ Finn hisses, not able to understand why she doesn’t want to kill Kylo Ren. 

‘Because I love him, okay? And besides he’s General Organa’s son. And she gave an order. Not to kill her son.’ She tells him, weariness creeping into her voice.

‘Then what are you going to do?’ Poe asks as he steps forward to lean against the counter while BB8 rolls next to Rey.

‘I’m-I’m. I’m going to bring him home.’ She nods with conviction.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lies down on his bed, the empty bottle of whiskey rolling off onto the floor as he shifts onto his side, pulling the covers over him. He stares out into the near darkness of the room. The only light coming from the portal window and the outside galaxy. He sighs as his eyes slowly drift close.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is lying on Poe and Finn’s couch, staring at the ceiling, her hands folded over her abdomen.

‘I’m going to bring him home.’ She mumbles quietly to herself in the silence before closing her eyes tightly and willing sleep to rest her weary mind.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Ben steps out last from his command shuttle after landing at their apartment on Coruscant. Hux had made it abundantly clear that Rey is to be exterminated, no matter what Ben wants. He’d even got approval from Supreme Leader Snoke to eliminate the girl.

So now the First Order tech team are searching their apartment for anything that may be useful and to find out all that they can about Rey.

He slowly walks through the glass doors to see his apartment is a hive of activity. There are droids and officers scanning and checking everything single thing. The place is a mess and he clenches his teeth together, watching with anger as they toss his and Rey’s belongings aside. 

He makes his way to the master bedroom to find Hux and Phasma standing in front of the TV mounted to the wall. Snoke had insisted that Hux deal with all matters regarding Rey. So to find Hux and his permanent scowl watching a home made movie turns his stomach and infuriates him even more.

‘What are you doing?’ Ben finally hisses, his voice sounding tense through the mask’s modulator.

‘Looking for anything that might be pertinent in finding this girl of yours.’ Hux snips, as neither his nor Phasma’s eyes leave the screen.

Ben watches for a moment to see Rey straddle him with her back to camera. She reaches round behind her and unhooks her red lace bra.

‘This room is clear.’ Ben hisses and Hux looks up at him.

‘It’s clear when I say it’s clear. You heard the Supreme Leader, you are hands off this investigation. I only allowed you here as a courtesy. Now don’t make me regret my decision.’ Hux snarls as Phasma stands between the two men.

‘This room is clear.’ Ben repeats, his voice sounding angrier, his notorious fuse may just blow.

‘Fine.’ Hux snarls as he storms out of the room, barging past Ben.

o-o-o-o-o

Corsuscant - later

Rey peers through the window of the glass doors. BB8 is at her feet. The apartment looks empty inside. So she slides it open and the pair enter.

As Rey walks though with BB8 carrying out a scan she comes to realize that the place is too empty. As if things have been removed. She quickly makes her way to the master bedroom.

She crouches down at the foot of the open wardrobe and pushes the shoeboxes aside. She opens the hidden compartment and swears under her breath when she finds that it’s been cleared out. 

‘Fuck.’ She hisses, sinking back onto her butt and slamming her fist against the floor.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support for this fic - it means a lot <3
> 
> Also sorry for the delay in posting this chapter.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is at the base on D’Qar. They’re all trying to figure out how to bring Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo in unharmed. There are plenty of them there who would prefer for him to be killed, but General Organa gave orders. No one is to kill her son. He is to be brought in alive and preferably unhurt, if at all possible.

But clearly Ben has other plans, given that he’s turned up in a specially modified TIE Fighter and is currently circling the Restistance’s base.

‘First and last warning Rey. Stand down and disappear.’ He threatened through the comms link.

‘I’m not going anywhere _baby_.’ Rey replies sweetly.

‘Well see about that.’ Ben snickers and Rey scowls.

Just then there’s a shot high over the base, it explodes into some trees in the woods behind. While Rey remains standing, arms folded over her chest other members of the Resistance jolt with shock and fear. One of the lower ranked officers moves their hand toward the fire button for the ground to air blasters. But Leia fires him a look that could kill, and he snaps his hand back to his lap.

‘Ben, come on just give up. We can talk about this.’

‘Talk! Now you want to talk? The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me.’ Ben snaps and Rey grinds her teeth together.

‘You shot first.’ She hisses petulantly.

‘That, was an accident.’ He shouts and Rey clenches her jaw tight.

‘I’ve had enough of this.’ She mutters angrily, spinning on her heels and storming toward the exit.

‘Rey. Rey. What are you doing? Answer me.’ Leia barks, hurrying after the young woman as she pauses one foot on the bottom step.

‘I’m going to end this. Now.’ Rey states firmly, eyes a blaze with anger and determination.

‘You are _not_ killing my son, you hear me. That is a direct order. Do you understand?’ Leia snarls, eyes burning into Rey’s.

Rey sees the fierce love that Leia has for her son. It burns brightly, so strong, so pure.

‘Understood.’ Rey nods before dashing up the steps and toward the hanger.

Rey storms through the hanger, heading in the direction of her beat up old X-wing. But then a movement she catches out of the corner of her eye stops her in her tracks. Her brows furrow as her eyes narrow, as she stares at the mountainous pile of crates in the corner, at the back of the hanger.

The hanger is practically empty, with most of the Resistance either hiding away in the bunkers due to the intermittent explosions that a are going off and making the earth shake beneath them. Or like Poe, they’re in the air patrolling.

Rey cautiously walks forward toward the crates, removing the blaster from her hip and holding it out in front of her. Something familiar is pressing against her mind, it feels like a heartbeat. She continues moving forward, her own heart beating a little quicker. It’s like the thrill she gets when she gets her target.

‘Now this is more like it.’ Ben snickers, as he steps out from behind the crates, his crossguard lightsaber lit and held out to the side.

Rey isn’t often easily startled but the sudden appearance of her boyfriend in his dark clothes makes her jump, and with that she squeezes the trigger and fires a shot off at him. Her heart stops.

Thankfully for her, Ben absorbs the blaster bolt into his lightsaber in one swift and expert move, but the expression on his face tells her that he is not best pleased with her ‘accident’.

‘That’s twice Rey.’ He grits, his anger clear not just in his face and flared nostrils, but his dark tone.

‘What are you doing here?’ Rey asks, trying to keep her voice guarded.

‘You know why Rey.’

‘To kill me?’ She hisses, jaw clenching.

‘You know I wouldn’t do that.’

‘Do I?’ Rey scoffs.

‘Yes.’ Ben snaps, his anger burning right beneath the surface now and threatening to spill out.

‘This is _your_ first and last warning Ben. Give up.’ Rey states loud and clear.

‘You know I’m not going to do that.’ Ben shakes his head as they remain locked in their stand-off.

‘So you say. But right now you’re the one that’s surrounded. In a hanger on the Resistance base.’ Rey tells his pointedly, a little smile creeping on her lips.

Ben looks around and a smirk develops on his lips as he nods.

‘You’re right. But whatever your plan is, it’s not going to work. Do you know why Rey?’ He sniggers.

‘Do enlighten me.’ Rey drawls, her voice laced with sarcasm.

‘Because you constantly underestimate me.’

‘Do I?’ Rey quips, tilting her head to the side.

‘You have no idea what I am capable of.’ Ben smirks.

‘Likewise.’ Rey sniggers.

‘Oh I never underestimate you, sweetheart.’ Ben taunts her, stepping forward and lowering his lightsaber, but keeping it lit.

Rey reaffirms her stance, tightening her grip on her blaster and it makes Ben pause. He looks at her, turning off his lightsaber and raising his hands up in surrender.

‘Come on there’s no need for that.’ Ben murmurs, a worried smile on his face.

‘Give up Ben. Come home.’ She states firmly, staring at him intently.

‘You need to disappear Rey.’ Ben warns her and she shakes her head.

‘Not a chance Ben. I’m not going anywhere.’

‘No you’re not.’ He mutters under his breath, before taking a deep breath, his teeth grinding as he shoots his free hand out toward her – freezing her in place.

Rey lets out a little squeak of surprise, trying desperately to move, to find only her eyes will move. She tracks Ben as he sprints toward the Falcon, her eyes widening as he opens the boarding ramp. He pauses halfway up and looks over his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face.

He shoots her a wink before carrying on into the Falcon, the ramp rising behind him. Rey’s blood is boiling as she finds her body comes back to her. She darts forward toward the Falcon, trying to decide weather to shoot at it or not.

She lets off a few shots aimlessly into the air as Ben expertly launches the Falcon out of the hanger, tearing the back wall apart.

‘BEN.’ Rey screams as she continues running toward the now gaping hole in the wall.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet up, but it doesn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support shown for this fic - I hope it's not too disappointing??

o-o-o-o-o

Rey struts confidently into the restaurant wearing her little black dress and electric blue stilettos. She’s got minimal make-up on and has fashioned her hair into her favoured three-bun style.

It has been over a week since her boyfriend flew off D’Qar in the Millennium Falcon, leaving Rey standing there foolish and angry. But also impressed and hungry; and not just hungry for him but also hungry for revenge. It’s not often someone gets the better of her and it stings.

So when she received a cryptic message with just the name of the restaurant in Theed on Naboo where she and Ben had their first official date, along with a date and a time, she just knew who had sent it – Ben.

So now Rey’s eyes scan the room for any sight of her wayward boyfriend, but it looks as if she’s arrived early, as she can’t spot him. So she opts to grab a drink to steady her slightly jangling nerves.

She meanders over to the bar in the corner, continuing to keep an eye out for Ben, but also any traps – she can’t put that past him. Leia had explained about her son’s apparent unwavering devotion to the First Order and it’s boss a creature called Snoke.

Just as Rey arrives at the bar and leans against it catching the attention of the bartender, she feels a familiar presence behind her. She smirks to herself when she feels a hand on her hip, not gripping but assertive and possessive.

‘Can I get an Afternoon Delight and a whiskey straight, please.’ Ben purrs, his breath tickling her cheek as he leans against her.

‘ _Stranger_.’ Rey simpers as she turns her head a fraction, looking at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.

‘ _Sweetheart_.’ Ben smirks back at her, his thumb brushing over her hipbone.

‘You look incredible. Did you do this all for me?’ He whispers, leaning in a little closer and her heart picks up a beat.

‘What? You don’t mean this old thing do you? I wear it all the time when I’m sealing the deal.’ She snickers, eyes now straight ahead.

‘Really?’ His voice hitches with surprise, having thought that the outfit was for his eyes only.

‘Uh huh.’ She answers, taking a sip of the cocktail placed in front of her.

‘And there was me thinking _I_ was special.’ He pouts making Rey smirk.

‘Poor _baby_.’ She teases, turning around to face him, and seeing how delicious he looks in his black suit, complete with blood red tie.

‘I’m guessing your targets also got to see what was underneath?’ He asks coldly and Rey gulps, her assured smile fading at the sight of anger in his eyes.

‘But never underneath that.’ She answers and his nostrils flare and jaw clenches.

‘Is that so?’

Rey nods, seductively.

‘Do you remember our first date here?’ Ben suddenly changes the subject, his anger evaporating in a heartbeat as he picks up his glass of whiskey from the bar and sips it.

‘Of course. We had dinner, we danced, well I danced, you watched, and then we fucked in the toilets.’ She flirts, her eyes turning a shade darker and he smirks, inhaling deeply through his nose.

‘And I knew right there and then, that one day I would either kill you or marry you.’

‘I prefer the latter.’ She sniggers, taking a sip of her Afternoon Delight.

‘And there lays the problem. You see I have strict instructions to eliminate you-‘

‘Yet here I am. Alive and well.’ She teases and he smirks at her.

‘Yes you are.’ He looks up and down her body before meeting her eyes and quirked eyebrow.

‘What do you want Ben?’

‘We need to talk.’ He states seriously, his grip tightening on the glass in his hand.

‘About what?’

‘Us.’

‘There’s still an _us_?’ She questions with a slight shake of her head.

‘So you’re saying there’s nothing between us?’ He asks wounded in both his voice and eyes.

‘If you count lies and deceit.’ She simpers, looking up at his dark eyes from beneath her lashes.

‘I count passion. Hunger. Attraction. Love.’ He whispers into her ear as he invades her space, his free hand brushing down her side and over her butt.

Rey’s eyes flutter shut as she bites down on her bottom lip, the feel of his warm breath on her neck, the smell of his aftershave, and the heat of his body are doing things to her that only he can do.

‘What do you suggest then?’ Rey murmurs, sounding breathy as her eyes slowly open.

‘You disappear. Go far away. The Outer Rim. Anywhere but here.’

Rey’s heart plummets and she looks down, fiddling with her glass.

‘And what about you?’

‘What about me?’

‘What will you do?’ Rey enquires, needing to know.

Ben shrugs taking a half step back.

‘So I’ve got to disappear. Give up everything I know, everything I love, and you just what? Carry on as if nothing happened? And you have the audacity to mention the word love.’ She snaps, bitterness in her voice.

‘Rey.’

‘Don’t Rey me.’ She barks, shoving past him, making his drink slosh in the glass.

‘Rey. Wait.’ Ben calls after her as he hurries after her.

‘Why Ben? Huh? You want rid of me. I’m gone. Goodbye Ben.’ Rey hisses, slamming the half empty cocktail glass on the nearest table.

Ben watches her leave in disbelief but then something catches his eye. A woman in a black and silver sequinned dress scurries out the door shortly after his girlfriend. He recognises her – Bazine Netal.

His eyes widen in realization. Snoke didn’t trust him to eliminate Rey – and he’d be right. So he’d sent others to do the job for him. He downs the rest of his whiskey, leaving the glass on a column with a statue and sprints out the door.

His eyes scan wildly, searching for his girlfriend and assassin. His heart is racing and his mind is reeling. Panic is setting in, worried that he’s too late, that Bazine has already got Rey.

Ben hurries forward, looking all around for any sign of them when he spots Bazine’s high blonde ponytail off to his left. He sets off running through the busy plaza after the two women.

He ducks his head as he passes Bazine, not sure if she’s been given a description of his face. He’s usually masked as Kylo Ren when he visits Starkiller Base or the Finalizer, but he can’t be sure she doesn’t know.

Rey is a few people ahead, and Ben knows that it’s still too populated for Bazine to make a move but it is beginning to thin out, so this is his only chance.

In one swift and effortless move Ben grabs Rey’s upper arm while reaching inside his jacket pocket, removing a small blaster and firing into the sky creating a panic of those around them.

‘Ben.’ Rey gasps as he drags her away from the commotion.

‘What are you doing? Get off me.’ She hisses, trying to jerk her arm away from him, but he’s having none of it and continues to pull her away.

‘Thank me later, okay.’ He growls as they turn the corner and Rey sees the Falcon ahead of them.

Ben eases his grip on her arm a little when she stops fighting him as they arrive at the Falcon and he opens the boarding ramp. He looks over his shoulder and sees Bazine turning the corner, but now she’s not alone.

He shoves Rey up the ramp before dashing up there himself and closing the door. He pushes Rey towards the gunner position while heading for the cockpit himself.

But Rey is having none of it and chases after him. Ben is already seated in the pilot’s chair and starting the engines.

‘Let me pilot.’ She urges, but Ben ignores her request.

‘Ben.’ She snaps as he concentrates on taking off.

‘The gunner position Rey. Now.’ He snarls as blaster bolts fly past the windshield.

She huffs before hurrying down the corridor and then the ladder.

‘Are _you_ going to fire back?’ Ben calls as he dodges out of the way of the laser cannons of the incoming TIE Fighters that are chasing them.

‘Are _you_ going to put the shields up?’ She retorts as she spins in the chair, hands on the controls and ready to fire as they speed through the darkening sky.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked it??? :s


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support of this story :)
> 
> I'm nervous.....

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where are we going?’ Rey snaps through the headset as she fires a stream of shots at a TIE fighter.

‘It’s need to know.’ Ben retorts.

‘Well I need to know.’ Rey barks, getting increasingly annoyed by her estranged boyfriend.

‘No. You. Don’t.’ Ben grits as he pulls up sharply, heading toward the atmosphere.

‘Yes. I. Do.’ Rey growls in retaliation.

‘Oh fuck.’ Ben suddenly blurts.

‘What? What? Ben, what is it?’ Rey panics.

‘The Finalizer.’ Ben mutters, into the headset and Rey’s stomach drops.

‘Switch. We need to switch, now. Ben.’ Rey orders about to push the headset off.

‘What, why?’

‘Because _I’m_ the better pilot.’

‘Says who?’ He barks as he continues to navigate around the night sky.

‘Ben. This is no time to argue. We both know I’m the better pilot. Now switch.’ She shouts, now throwing the headset off and already rising out of the seat.

‘Rey. REY.’ Ben calls out trying to stop her; but she’s already up the ladder and sprinting down the corridor, toward the cockpit.

‘What? What are you doing?’ Ben gawps as Rey appears behind him and pulls the headset off.

‘We’ve still got TIE fighters on our tail.’ He snarls at her as she shoves him in the shoulder, desperately trying to get him to move.

‘Get up. I’m the better pilot so get out of my way.’ Rey hisses as a TIE fighter zooms overhead, making them pause for a moment.

‘You’re not the better pilot.’ Ben mutters as he gets up out of the seat and Rey sits down in a flash.

She kicks off her heels as she grabs the controls with one hand the pulls on her headset with her other.

‘The gunner position Ben. GO.’ She barks at him and he flinches temporarily at the bite in her voice before Ben dashes down the corridor.

He only needs to use two rungs of the ladder before jumping into the gunner position and pulling on the headset.

‘Where are we going?’ Rey snaps into the mic.

‘Coruscant.’ Ben answers her and her jaw slackens and eyes widen.

‘What? We can’t go there. That’s the first place they’ll look.’ Rey argues.

‘Then where do you suggest?’ Ben fires back as he shoots down a TIE fighter.

‘You wont like it.’ She gasps as another TIE fighter gets a little too close to the flank and she has to pull sharply to turn them.

‘Rey, where?’ Ben shouts.

‘Jakku.’

Ben sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.

‘Of course.’ He grumbles firing a stream of blaster bolts at a TIE fighter.

‘Well if you have any better suggestions I’m all ears and not Coruscant. But hurry up, I’m about to jump to lightspeed.’ Rey barks, slamming the co-ordinates for her home planet into the control.

‘I fucking hate sand.’ Ben complains bitterly, but not giving her any other alternative.

Just as one of the turbolasers from the Finalizer fire at them Rey sends them into lightspeed, dodging out of the way without a second to spare.

Once clear of the danger Ben climbs out of the seat and up the ladder before slowly strolling down the corridor to the cockpit. He’s feeling a little weary, but the adrenaline is buzzing through his veins.

‘That was close.’ Ben mutters as he sinks into the co-pilots seat next to Rey.

He runs his hands through his dark hair and casts a sideways glance at her. But she’s purposefully paying him no attention.

‘Rey.’ Her jaw tenses as he says her name and refuses to respond or even look at him.

He sighs heavily before sinking back into the chair and crosses his arms over his chest. Two can play at that game she so clearly wants to play. He deliberately sighs heavily, a smirk playing on his lips and he sees her bristle, her jaw tightening in growing annoyance.

‘What?’ She snarls through gritted teeth, turning her head to glare at him.

‘We need to talk.’ He insists and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

‘No. We don’t.’

‘Yes. We do.’ He argues leaning forward in the chair so his elbows rest on his knees.

‘No. We. Don’t.’ Rey glares at him, her breath coming out in sharp pants.

The air around them crackles with tension, as they stare at one another. Suddenly passion that comes out of nowhere takes over, and Rey pounces on him. Pushing him back in the seat as she climbs into his lap, her lips hungrily against his. Ben lets out a gasp of surprise by her polar opposite emotions, but he’s not complaining. He’ll never complain about the weight of her body against his, and the little wiggle of her hips.

Rey kisses him with crazed passion. His eyes fall close as she whimpers against his lips and grinds against his crotch, making him grunt. The sound of his desire makes her smirk against his lips, as her hands tug on his tie, haphazardly trying to undo it. Ben’s hands quickly join hers and together they rid him of the tie, leaving it discarded on the floor. She quickly moves on to the buttons of his shirt, swiftly undoing one after the other, while still kissing him fiercely, lips, teeth and tongues clashing and fighting for dominance.

She tugs his shirt from where it’s tucked into his pants and pushes it open, revealing his pale yet scar-ed torso. Rey leans back, her chest heaving, lips swollen and eyes wild with lust as she stares down at him. Something twists in his stomach as she looks at him, he feels like prey and it excites him.

Rey slowly drags her nails down his chest, a wicked smirk spreading across her lips, as her eyes trace over the red lines left behind. Ben jolts forward, crashing their lips together and making her yelp with surprise.

He impatiently and awkwardly pulls his suit jacket off and tosses it to the side, not caring where it falls or about the clatter of the blaster skittering across the floor. Once free he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Rey’s fingers make their way into his hair and she yanks on the dark strands, causing Ben to groan in a mix of surprise and desire. He pulls back and looks up at her, both their faces are flush and their chests heaving.

He runs his hands up her back to the zip of her dress and pulls it down in a single move. Rey grips his thighs to keep herself upright, as Ben eagerly tugs the straps of her dress down her arms and exposing her black lace bra.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He mutters as his eyes greedily take in her covered breasts, and the deep sound of his voice goes straight to her core.

Ben leans forward and kisses the tops of her breasts. Rey arches toward him, her head lolling back and eyes rolling into the back of her skull at the feel of his lips suck on her skin. Ben pushes her dress up her thighs, then over her butt before running his fingers along the band of her lace panties. Rey quivers at his touch, biting down hard on her bottom lip and bringing her head forward to look at him.

With their eyes together Rey scoots forward and slowly brushes her hands over the growing bulge in his pants. A smirk crosses her lips when he shifts and lets out a sharp hiss. She undoes his belt before taking her time to pull it through the loops. Rey drops it on the floor and the metal buckle thuds loudly.

Rey moves her hands back to Ben’s pants and pops the button open, all the while their eyes are still on one another, and it just increases the sexual tension. Rey deliberately chews on her bottom lip as she unzips him while letting out little teasing gasps and squeaks as her fingers lightly caress the material still covering his cock.

Ben shifts awkwardly, lifting his hips and pushing his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs; revealing his erection to her. Rey eyes it greedily before rising onto her knees so she’s hovering over it. Ben grips her hip with one hand while sliding his other between her thighs. Rey naughtily lets out a little gasp, as his fingertips brush over her panties before pushing them aside.

Rey rests her hands on his shoulders as Ben lines his erection up with her entrance, she’s more than wet for him already, achingly so. She takes a breath before sinking down onto him. Ben lets out an almost feral groan as she stretches around him, welcoming him into her, filling her completely.

Rey rises up a little before slamming back down, making him grunt. She sniggers as she continues to ride him. She’s in control. Ben grips her hips before his fingers wander up to the dress that’s bunched around her middle. He pulls it off and throws it and it lands on the controls, but neither of them cares.

The only sound that echoes around the cockpit apart from the hum of the engines is their gasps, grunts, groans and moans, and the slap of skin on skin. Rey arches her back towards him and Ben leans down, pushes her breasts together and laps at them. He pulls the lace cups down and gropes her breasts, rubbing at her perky nipples and making her whine.

Rey begins pulling and pushing on his white shirt around his shoulders. Quickly getting frustrated by it and letting out a huff to make him notice. Ben withdraws his hands from her breasts and pulls his shirt off before balling it and throwing it over his shoulder.

Rey smirks happily down at him as she continues to rock her hips, but now she’s able to dig her nails into the skin of his shoulders. They are getting closer and closer to their respective climaxes, her hips snapping faster and faster and he just lets her fuck him.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps, digging her nails in so hard that she breaks his skin and droplets of blood pool beneath her nails, her release is only beats away.

Together they hit their respective releases and Rey sags against Ben’s chest, her eyes fall close. She sucks in long breaths while Ben rubs his hands up and down her back as he regains his breathing, resting his head against her bare shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o

A while later they are only brought from their silent post sex bliss, by the beep of the controls, letting them know the stop is coming up.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it was okay?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic even during moments of dodgy writing (too often!! lol)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope it reflects??? I am also a little tired (it was New Year's Eve last night remember!) so some of it may be ropey - so let me know if something makes no sense.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is now sat in the pilots seat, her dress is back on, but not done up as she flies the Falcon low over the desert plains of Jakku. Ben has pulled his underwear and pants back up and loosely done the fly, but he’s still topless. He watches with keen eyes as Rey navigates them somewhere, but she doesn’t feel like sharing where.

Eventually her body tenses as she spots Hellhound Two - the AT-AT she used to call home. When she’d been on Jakku with her mission to kill Unkar she fought back her desire to come back to her childhood home, despite the tug on her emotions. But now needs must.

She lands the Falcon effortlessly on the sand a short walk away from the toppled over relic of the Empire. She lets out a slightly shaky breath as she turns off the engines, her eyes peering out into barren landscape.

Ben is first to move, he rises to his feet, readjusts his pants on his hips, before gathering his belt, shirt and jacket. His fingers brush over the small blaster that had made it’s way beneath the co-pilot’s chair. He turns his head to look at the back of Rey’s head. Her hair is coming loose from her three-bun style and his stomach churns uncomfortably.

He could do it right now. He could do what Snoke wants, and kill her. But he could never do that, not to her. Not now, not ever. He loves her too much. He always will. He grabs the blaster and shoves it in his pant pocket before heading down the corridor.

Rey lets out a shuddering breath. She’d felt his darkness for a moment, a single brief moment, but she felt it. She eases her hands out of the tight fists she’d balled them into and takes a moment. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. Somewhere behind her she hears the boarding ramp decompress.

Her eyes spring open and she jumps to her feet. She half zips her dress as she scurries out of the cockpit, eyes wide and panic-ed.

‘Ben. BEN.’ She yells, hurrying to the boarding ramp.

Ben is halfway between Rey, the Falcon and the overturned AT-AT when he hears her scared cries, and his brows furrow. He turns around to see her sprinting down the ramp toward him. Now he’s worried and lifts his lightsaber a little higher. He’d grabbed it from where it had somehow been discarded on the corridor floor.

‘Wait.’ Rey barks as her feet make contact with the scorching sand and it makes her jolt backwards, back onto the ramp.

‘What? Why?’ Ben snaps, his eyes narrow as he looks at her, how disheveled she is.

‘Booby-traps.’ She informs him and his eyebrow quirks.

‘ _Booby-traps_?’ Ben snickers.

‘Yes, booby-traps. I used to live here. I had to protect myself somehow, you know.’ She snaps defensively, slightly regretting that she stopped him.

‘So you set up _booby-traps_?’ He jeers, and it quickly becomes clear to Rey that he’s mocking her.

Her nostrils flare as she scowls at him, crossing her arms over her chest in anger and annoyance.

‘Yes. You can mock me all you like. Not all of us grew up in mansions and villas with maids and servants. Some of us had to look after ourselves. Fend for ourselves. But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you _Ben Solo_.’ Rey spits his name like it’s a dirty word on her tongue.

‘Whoa whoa calm down sweetheart. No need to get your panties in a twist.’ Ben chuckles, raising his hands in surrender.

‘Don’t call me fucking sweetheart.’ Rey barks at him as she turns on her heels and storms back up the boarding ramp.

The temptation to leave him there and fly off in the Falcon is almost too great, but her pulse is racing and that familiar feel of adrenaline mixed with residue anger is burning through her veins.

There are only two resolutions for how she feels. Fight or fuck and seeing as they’ve just done the latter, it’ll have to be the former.

She awkwardly yanks the zip up the rest of the way on her dress and out of a storage locker she grabs a staff. But when she goes looking for her lightsaber, it’s nowhere to be found.

‘That bastard.’ She mutters angrily under her breath.

‘Rey.   _Honey_. What you doing in there? Do you need a hand?’ Ben calls from outside and she can tell that he’s at the foot of the boarding ramp.

She grits her teeth as she pulls on her boots that she leaves in the small locker in the sleeping quarters.

‘I’m coming, _baby_.’ She simpers back, jumping to her feet and dashing through the corridor of the Falcon to the boarding dock.

She pauses and presses her back against the wall and takes a peek around the corner. Ben is now standing with his back to her and a wicked smile crosses her lips. Years of living as an invisible scavenger, and then a faceless assassin had taught her well to be light on her feet.

Rey is down the boarding ramp and swinging the staff at Ben’s now covered back in a blink of an eye. But the hit doesn’t send him falling to the floor like she had hoped. He only stumbles forward with a grunt of surprise.

Ben spins round, his eyes a picture of anger and finds her, complete with wide shit-eating grin, in a fighting stance with her staff. Ben snorts almost mockingly.

‘You think you’re going to win with that do you sweetheart? Not when I’ve got these.’ Ben taunts her, dropping his suit jacket into the sand and showing her that he’s holding both his cross-guard lightsaber, and the one she claims as her own as well.

Rey grinds her teeth and tightens her grip on the staff as she watches him power the lightsabers to life. The sun is setting over the yellow and orange sand landscape, painting everything with a slightly pink glow. The fierce red and serene blue of the lightsabers stand out against the low light.

They stare at one another in a tense stand off. They both know that the staff is useless against the sabers and that it’s only pride that is keeping her standing there. Rey hates to loose, but sometimes even she has to admit defeat.

‘Give me my lightsaber.’ She snarls and Ben has the audacity to laugh.

‘I think you’ll find it’s my lightsaber.’ He snickers, twirling it around with a turn of his wrist.

‘Give it to me.’ Rey spits, her anger bubbling hot in her veins.

‘It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve given it to you today would it.’ He smirks and Rey’s glare narrows.

‘You hardly gave me anything. I had to do all the work.’ She snaps in retaliation and feels a sense of satisfaction when she sees the wounded expression pass across Ben’s face.

‘You didn’t give me a chance.’

‘But I thought you could take anything that you want?’ She mocks him and his jaw tightens along with his grip on both sabers.

She knows that by provoking him he’ll want to fight. She knows because he is like her. An assassin and a fighter. Someone driven and ruled by their passions.

He turns off her lightsaber and tosses it into the sand between them, his eyes fixed on her face. Rey remains cautious for a moment, watching him carefully before casting her staff aside and calling the saber from the sand. It stings a little as it connects with her palm, but it’s a sting of familiar satisfaction. She switched on her lightsaber with a small smile on her lips.

In a blur of colour against the purple sky Ben and Rey advance toward one another and a crackle echoes across the desert as their lightsabers collide.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it okay? 
> 
> Does it fit with the Mr & Mrs Smith style plot? Let me know your thoughts :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' - I read them all :D and they just make me work harder.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter - let me know what you think :s ***nervous***

o-o-o-o-o

‘Aw baby is that all you got. Come on you can do better than that.’ Rey taunts as they break apart, both of them panting from the exertion of their fight so far.

Evidently none of Rey’s booby-traps have survived the years of her absence seeing as neither of them has set one off and they’ve fought all around Hellhound.

A smirk spreads across Ben’s face as he takes in a lung full of air. Rey is a few steps away, leaning against the metal shell of the AT-AT.

‘You know I’ve always got more for you sweetheart.’ He teases and she purses her lips, trying not to grin.

Rey straightens and then lunges forward, swinging her saber at him. Ben is quick though and deflects her attack before hauling himself off the cooling metal and out of her reach.

‘Running scared?’

‘Not running.’

‘But you are scared? Is it because you know I can kick your ass.’ Rey snickers as she walks after him.

Ben chuckles and shakes his head and Rey can’t hide the smile that appears on her face.

‘And you know I can kick yours. But I quiet like it. I don’t want to damage it.’ Ben teases and Rey lets out a snort.

She knows that he’s trying to throw her off, but it’s not going to work. Not tonight. Ben is walking backwards toward the boarding ramp of the Falcon and her heart skips a beat. Is he……..? A sickening feeling coils in her stomach, is Ben going to leave her there? Is this going to be the second time she’s been left alone on Jakku?

Ben sees the fear in her eyes, but it’s not like the fear of a fight. It’s a fear he recongises, the fear of abandonment.

‘Hey. I’m not leaving. Don’t worry.’ Ben states as he opens the control panel and presses the button to close the boarding ramp and turn the Falcon off.

‘I wasn’t worried.’ Rey scoffs, trying to pretend that she wasn’t about to sprint across the sand and up the ramp and beg him not to leave her.

‘Okay.’ Ben mumbles under his breath.

‘I wasn’t.’ She snarls, never one to be patronized.

As the Falcon shuts down Ben twirls his saber and approaches her with a twinkle in his eyes. A look Rey is all too familiar with. A wicked and devilish twinkle that she loves. But Rey is not going to cave in that easily, he’s going to have to work for it this time.

Rey backs away, her own wolfish grin on her face. She quickly runs up onto the AT-AT, gaining the higher ground and looking triumphant for it. Ben chuckles as he sees her glee, but it’s short lived when he jumps up to join her.

Rey glowers at him as he winks at her, a shit-eating grin on his face. Their sabers clash in a short flurry – Rey on the attack and Ben on the defense, but there’s not bite in her swings or jabs.

Ben hooks her lightsaber with his and pulls her forward before forcing her backwards to the edge of the AT-AT. He goes to say something but suddenly Rey disappears, falling backwards off the side of Hellhound Two, much to his surprise.

He looks over the edge to see her sat in the sand, a cocky smirk on her face as she waves up at him. Ben snickers as she springs to her feet and is dashing for the hatch she used as an entrance. Ben jumps down and hurries after her.

With the hatch open it bathes what once was Rey’s home in an eerie golden and pink glow. The air is stale and it makes her cough, as she looks around her former home, the memories flooding her mind. Everything is untouched, exactly how she left it when she was swept up on her big adventure those years ago.

Ben steps inside to find Rey only a few steps ahead. He reaches for her, his fingers brushing over her upper arm. Rey so caught up in her past forgets who it is and swings at him. Her clenched fist hitting him square in the jaw and sending him stumbling, clattering into wall.

‘Ben!’ She squeaks when she sees what she’d done.

Rey steps forward toward him as he braces himself against the wall moving his jaw around to make sure it still works. She reaches her hand out to touch his shoulder. But he grabs her wrist and in a flash of movement her arm is twisted behind her back and she’s been pressed hard against the wall and is now trapped between it and Ben’s body.

Both of them are breathing harder and a smirk is playing on Ben lips. Rey doesn’t like it, especially when his other hand reaches down and brushes over the top of her thigh where it meets her dress. She stamps on his foot and he lets her go, crying out in surprise.

Rey sidesteps closer to the wall of markings she’d made that symbolize all those days she’d been waiting for someone to come back. Distracted by the sheer number of them she doesn’t hear Ben light on his feet right behind her.

He wraps an arm around her waist and covers her mouth with his hand and slams her against the wall. His breath is hot on her neck and it sends a shiver down her spine.

‘Are you going to play nice?’ He whispers in her ear, his voice so low and deep, it sends sensations pooling to her core.

She shakes her head, a smirk forming beneath his hand while her own makes its way between their bodies and gropes the bulge in his pants making Ben let out an involuntary whimper.

‘You’re the devil.’ Ben murmurs as Rey licks the palm of his hand.

Rey yelps when he lets her go and rips her dress off her. But before she can do anything she’s been pulled back against his chest and his hands are on her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Rey pulls down the lace cups and covers Ben’s hands with her own as she leans back against him.

He snatches his hands away, leaving her to touch herself. Instead he yanks her panties down her thighs to her knees, and leaving them to pool around her ankles. He pushes her against the cold metal and Rey’s nipples pebble even more, brushing against the indents she’d made in the metal.

She lets out a groan when she hears the strain of the leather of his belt, the pop of the button of his pants and then the zip. Ben shoves his pants and underwear down his thighs. He steps so close to Rey that his erect cock is pressed between him and her lower back.

He roughly grabs her hips and pulls her to her tiptoes, so his cock is now pressed against her butt. Rey lets out a moan, feeling it nudge between her cheeks. Ben reaches down and lines himself up with her wet entrance, before sliding into her. Going full hilt in one slam of his hips. Rey lets out a cry and her fingers curl against the metal.

She loves the rough and dominant Ben just as much as she loves the gentle and tender Ben. And this time there is only rough Ben. He threads his fingers through her loose strands and yanks her head back, capturing her mouth in a fierce and possessive kiss.

He fucks her hard and fast against the metal wall of her childhood home. Each thrust is deep and hits the spot with complete accuracy, and soon Rey is trembling with the onset of her orgasm. But Ben is relentless, and has her screaming the moment he touches her between the legs. He follows only seconds later, spilling himself inside of her.

Together they sag against the wall, before sliding to the floor. Ben slides out of her and rolls onto his back, pulling her into his side. The AT-AT is now in complete darkness as they lie panting on the cold metal floor.

‘I grew up in an apartment on Hosnian Prime, and then whatever shit pile my uncle saw fit to live in. I would never mock you for what you went through. You’re a survivor Rey and that’s what I admire most about you.’ Ben whispers into the darkness when they’ve both settled down, his fingers brushing up and down her arm.

Rey is a little choked by his admission and confession, and tears prick in the backs of her eyes. She swallows them away and cannot resist the urge to tease.

‘And there was me thinking you most admired my pert butt?’ She teases and he chuckles.

‘Oh no _I_ love you for that.’ He snickers before shifting on top of her, slotting easily between her legs and pinning her down by the wrists.

‘Round two?’ He asks and Rey grins.

‘I think you’ll find it’s round three.’ She corrects before he smashed his lips against hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it okay? Did it work as a fight/sex scene???


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos' - you're all wonderful :D
> 
> I'm going for some artistic licence for the remaining chapters, hope you don't mind :p

o-o-o-o-o

The first glimpse of sun drifts through the open escape hatch of the AT-AT and creeps along Rey’s peaceful sleeping face. She wrinkles her nose and huffs softly as she begins to wake.

She’s nestled into Ben’s side and they’re both on the hammock, lying the wrong way from how she used to. Rey slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Ben to find that his eyes are still close, but from the faintest of smiles on his lips she figures he’s awake.

‘Morning stranger.’ Rey murmurs as she traces circles on his chest.

‘Morning you.’ Ben replies, his voice heavy with sleep – or a lack of it, they’d not slept much.

Ben’s eyes crack open and he turns his head slightly to look down at her, and sees a red dot on Rey’s forehead – a laser sight. In a blur of movement Ben shoves both himself and Rey off the hammock, landing hard on the metal floor, just as a blaster bolt pierces through the hammock and into the wall.

‘Go, go.’ Ben urges as he pushes Rey further into the AT-AT.

She does as he says and scurries in a low crouch further into her former home. She grabs the first thing she can to cover her naked form – Ben’s shirt and pulls it on, doing up only a few buttons. Ben meanwhile has pulled on his boxer briefs and is in the process of yanking his pants on when they hear a thud above their heads – someone is on top of the AT-AT.

‘What do we do?’ Rey hisses as she pulls on her discarded panties.

‘We fight.’ Ben states, standing tall and looking assured and determined.

Rey nods slowly, taking a breath.

‘We fight.’ She agrees.

Ben grabs their lightsabers off the ground and holds hers – well his family’s – out to her. Rey looks up and their eyes meet and she can see the intense look in his eyes and accepts the weapon.

‘I really do love you, you know. I want you to be my wife.’ Ben blurts, and it takes Rey by surprise.

‘Is this really the right time and place for that conversation?’ Rey asks him urgently, as the footsteps move along the roof.

‘It’s not a conversation. I’m asking. Rey will you be my wife?’ His eyes are burning with intensity as the sun fills the inside of the AT-AT.

‘Ben, can we do this another time? We’ve not got time right now.’

‘Just answer me. It takes all of one second to answer the question Rey.’ Ben snaps, his eyes turning darker with his growing anger.

‘Okay fine. Yes, I’ll marry you.’

‘Say it like you mean it.’ Ben snarls and Rey looks up at him, she’s exasperated.

Just then Ben growls and turns his back on her and storms toward the open hatch. Rey is aghast as she stares at his naked back and hears the familiar hum of a lightsaber igniting. He steps out into the desert and Rey feels her heart clench.

Rey hears the sound of blasters being fired and the swoosh of the lightsaber cutting through the air, before she runs out after him, in just his shirt and her panties.

She finds Ben engaged in a fight with a man in a black and white full body uniform – his face hidden by a mask. The man has an electrified baton and he's swinging it expertly at Ben, who dodges out of its way.

Rey looks above her head as she turns and sees another trooper frozen on top of the AT-AT. There’s a ship beyond the AT-AT and five more troopers are streaming out, ready to engage in the fight.

Ben plunges his saber through the chest of the man he’s fighting, but not before the baton grazes his arm and he lets out a startled hiss, when it burns his skin.

‘BEN.’ Rey shouts and he turns to look at her, just as the five other troopers join the frozen man on the roof of the AT-AT. All of them with their blasters pointed at Rey and they open fire.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly opens her eyes, thinking that she must be dead. She has to be, they all opened fire on her. But then she feels warmth on the back of her legs, and the bottom of her feet. She looks up to see the bodies of the troopers piled in front of the AT-AT.

‘Rey?’ Ben’s voice startles her and she jumps, turning her head to look up at him.

‘What-what happened?’ She mumbles, her eyes drifting back to the pile of troopers.

‘We have to leave.’ He replies gruffly as he brushes past her to back inside the AT-AT.

‘Ben, wait.’ She calls after him and he hesitates for a moment before carrying on, leaving her standing alone.

‘Is this about your proposal?’ Rey asks sharply as she appears in the doorway of the AT-AT.

Ben pauses as he pulls on his boots and looks over at her from the corner of his eye.

‘Now why would you think it would be about that, huh?’ He hisses, rising to his feet and stepping closer to her.

‘I want my shirt back.’ He demands, stretching his hand out and not giving her chance to answer him.

‘Ben-‘

‘My shirt. Now Rey.’

‘Fine.’ She huffs, undoing the buttons and pulling it off.

She shoves it at him, leaving her standing in the doorway in nothing but her panties. Ben doesn’t look down, keeping his eyes focused on a point above her head.

‘I want to marry you. I’ve wanted to be your wife from the moment we first met and I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life. I’ve never made a plan for the future because I never thought I’d have one. This life doesn’t give much room for dreams and plans. But then I met you and you changed _everything_. And I started to believe that I could have those things. That _I_ could have a life beyond this. That I could have my own family. You changed that. _You_. And I want nothing more than to be your wife Ben Solo.’ Rey tells him, her voice pitching with her emotions and tears escaping her eyes.

Ben’s eyes drift down to her face, to see the hope and belief in her hazel eyes, to see her tear stained cheeks and the quiver in her chin as she looks up at him.

‘Is that a yes then?’ He snickers and Rey grins before launching herself at him.

‘Yes. It’s definitely a yes.’ She chuckles as he wraps his strong and protective arms around her, his shirt falling to the floor.

They kiss passionately, before Ben pulls back.

‘We need to get out of here, before re-enforcements turn up.’

‘First Order?’ Rey asks gently and seeing the flicker of sadness in Ben’s eyes at the fact he’s being hunted by his own company because of her.

‘We’re gonna need some help.’ He tells her and Rey’s eyes widen with surprise when she realizes just who he means.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback it means a lot :)

o-o-o-o-o

The cockpit is silent as Rey takes a deep breath, her hands on the controls of the Falcon as they head toward Starkiller Base. Home of all First Order operations.

‘This isn’t going to be easy.’ Ben warns and Rey rolls her eyes.

‘This isn’t my first time you know. I’m quite good at my job.’ She scoffs and Ben rolls his eyes as he continues to clear the blaster in his lap.

They fall into an awkward and uncomfortable silence. What they’re going to do weighs heavily on their minds. But it needs to be done if they’re to have a life together. A future.

It took some negotiating with his Mother for her to agree to help them in bringing down the First Order. She wanted Ben to just come back and forget everything, but he told her that he’d never go back not while the First Order still existed.

He’d come to realize that the First Order was more than just an organization of highly trained assassins, but an exterminator. He’d heard the rumours whenever he was on the Finalizer or at Starkiller. Rumours of squadrons of troopers annihilating entire villages at the request of gang lords, businessmen, traders and politicians.

While he worked alone and ridded the galaxy of high profile targets there were those he’d not even paid attention to killing innocents. Men, women and children who’d done nothing wrong other than exist. He hated himself for turning a blind eye and carrying on regardless. And that hate would feed his anger. And his anger will be unleashed on those who gave the orders, but also on those who take them as well. The clones of men and women hidden beneath the white plastic of their uniforms. People with no lives of their own, nothing to live for. Just slaves attached to someone else’s leash.

o-o-o-o-o

With the Falcon landed in the snow of Starkiller Base Ben and Rey gather their weapons for what could be their final fight. They’re standing at the top of the ramp, ready to go to battle.

‘We’ll get married on Varykino in Lake Country on Naboo.’ Ben smiles down at his fiancée.

‘And we’ll honeymoon on Takodana. Maz will put us up.’ Rey smiles back, stepping closer.

‘And we won’t leave the room for at least two days.’ Ben snickers, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

‘Three.’ Rey mutters as he leans down and presses his lips to hers, and she lets herself sink into him and the moment.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Well, well, well look who we have here. If it isn’t the traitor and his whore.’ Hux sneers as he turns around at the foot of the dais, the other side of the steps from Phasma.

Snoke is perched on the throne in the middle of the dais, his hands folded together and his dark eyes peering across the hall toward his former apprentice.

Both Ben and Rey are breathing hard, their usual clothes – his black and hers grey, are dirty and singed from the fights they’ve already had. Burns and cuts sting in the rancid air of the hall.

‘You disappoint me Kylo Ren. After all I taught you. After all I gave you. This is how it ends-‘

‘No Snoke. This is how _you_ end.’ Ben barks, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

Snoke smirks before a hollow and terrible chuckle rattles from inside his bony chest.

‘You think _you_ can defeat me? You? The son of smuggler. A thief, a murderer-‘ Snoke snarls but Ben interrupts.

‘The son of a Princess. A General. A commander. The son of rebels.’ Ben spits back at his mentor.

Snoke nods his head and Hux looks over at Ben and Rey, a broad sneer on his face as he nods at someone by the large wooden doors. A battalion of stormtroopers marches into the hall and take their positions, blasters aimed at the back of Ben and Rey.

‘Oh dear, it looks like you’re surrounded with nowhere to go. Where is your Mother now?’ Hux snickers as he stands proud and tall, eyes fixed on Ben’s face.

Ben’s jaw clenches as he glares at his former colleague, seeing the redheads lip curl.

‘FIRE.’ Hux shouts.

But the blaster bolts do not hit Ben or Rey. In fact they don’t even leave the blasters of the stormtroopers, because they all slump to the ground. Dead at the hands of the Resistance.

Poe and Finn peel off their masks and both look triumphantly at the shocked expression on General Hux’s face.

Just then Ben ignites his lightsber, takes a step and catching Hux unaware plunges the blade through his chest. Phasma springs to life and fires at blaster bolt at Rey, she deflects it just in time with her saber before advancing on the woman.

Phasma tosses the blaster aside and produces a electrified baton from her hip and swings it into action. The two women got at it. Leaving Snoke to Ben. The old man chuckles heartily as he rises from his throne, his hands dipping beneath his robes and producing two lightsabers.

Ben gulps, but his eyes remained focused on the task in hand. Kill Snoke. The ancient creature practically glides down the steps until he is in front of Ben. Ben has at least a foot on his former master, but he knows not to underestimate anyone, he’d learnt that the hard way.

‘So you wish to kill me then?’ Snoke sneers.

‘I want to put an end to this.’

‘This? _This_ is what you were boy. This is who _you_ are.’ Snoke barks as he and Ben circle one another.

Rey meanwhile is on the defense against Phasma. The tall chrome armoured fighter is pushing her back towards a corner, away from the dais and limiting Rey’s view of her fiancé. While Poe, Finn and other members of the Resistance are holding off advancing squadrons of stormtroopers at the entrance to the hall.

‘One of us will die here. Of that I am sure. Just a matter of who?’ Snoke hisses as he lights his blades and despite his considerable age jumps at Ben, who only just manages to block the two sabers with his own.

The battle rages all around, blaster shots rings through the air, along with the cries of the fallen and injured, along with the hum and swoosh of the lightsabers.

Rey is on the attack with Phasma, digging deep into her reserves and gritting her teeth as she advances, using her lightsaber like her staff, but leaving her side open once or twice and paying for it with burns across her ribs.

Ben parries, attacks, defends against Snoke. Swinging his cross-guard lightsaber through the thick and putrid air but not being able to press an advantage while Snoke wields two blades. But then Snoke pushes his elbow out a little too far and Ben seizes the opportunity and with a twirl of his wrist slices through Snoke’s skin, muscle and bones and cuts his arm off at the elbow.

Snoke staggers back, letting out a sickening wail of surprise, his eyes darting between his amputated limb and Ben. But rather than weakening him it inspires a furious attack, and he charges at Ben, forcing him back and on the defense.

Poe and Finn are beginning to be overwhelmed as more and more troopers attack their position. Another fighter falls with a pained cry, leaving just Poe, Finn and three members of the Resistance. It’s all looking rather hopeless.

Rey lets out a long and loud scream as she ducks low and stabs backwards, her lightsaber piercing through Phasma’s armour and skin. Phasma gives a choking gasp as Rey withdraws her blade, pulling it out in an effortless single stroke. Phasma falls to her knees and then slumps dead to her side.

Ben steps back, but he looses his footing on the edge of the raised aisle and falls backwards into the dirt. His saber falls from his hand and the wind is knocked from his lungs. Snoke is on him in a heartbeat, his saber angled down and ready to be plunged into Ben’s heart.

But then a blue light splits through Snoke’s chest and he lets out a gargled cry. Rey pushes the saber further, her mouth pursed in anger. Snoke’s dark eyes are wide and disbelieving.

Rey pulls the saber back out, and Ben scurries out of the way just in time as Snoke’s body falls forward into the dirt next to him. At the same time re-enforcements arrive behind the squadron of stormtroopers lead by Leia, Luke and Chewbacca.

Rey lets out a long breath as she sinks to her knees, turning off her lightsaber, spent and relieved. Ben shifts onto his knees and shuffles over to her, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her against him.

‘It’s over. It’s all over.’ Ben murmurs into Rey’s ear as he runs his hands down her hair and a cheer erupts by the door as the Resistance wins the battle.

Leia and Luke approach the kneeling couple, relief and delight clear on both their faces.

‘I want to marry you as soon as possible and I never want to do that again.’ Rey whispers a little breathless into Ben’s chest.

‘I can marry you.’ Luke interjects having been listening in.

Both Ben and Rey look up at the aged man, confusion clear on their faces.

‘Wh-what?’ Ben blurts, his eyes wide.

‘I can marry you. Right here. Right now. If that’s what you want?’ Luke repeats, as if it is the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

‘Oh-okay.’ Rey mutters as she looks between Ben and his family.

o-o-o-o-o


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic :D

o-o-o-o-o

Ben’s eyes flutter open and a smile creeps across his lips.

‘Good morning Mrs. Solo.’ He purrs, pulling his new wife against him.

‘Good morning Mr. Solo.’ Rey smirks before pressing a flurry of kisses ho this shoulder and chest.

‘So what do you want to do today?’ Ben enquires, brushing his fingers up and down her bare arm.

‘What seeing as we’re both without employment now?’ Rey snickers with a broad grin.

‘Yes. Seeing as we’re unemployed.’ Ben smiles before rolling on top of her and pinning her down.

‘I think I have an idea. I quite like being unemployed.’ He purrs before leaning down and kissing her with fierce passion.

THE END

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic :D
> 
> All feedback is welcomed :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or spelling mistakes :|
> 
> I own nothing apart from an overactive brain. This is just a work of fan fiction :) Inspired by a beautiful piece of fan art and a prompt.


End file.
